


溯洄（全文）

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 沙李，李沙，互攻，NC-17，含道具、药物等，非唯物，多车慎入





	溯洄（全文）

（一）露水缘

修路的二期工程出了人命，易学习拍案而起，要不是王大路拦着，当场就能扇李达康两耳光。最后三人对着叹气，不光是归责的问题，此时此刻谁的心都不好受啊。  
大雨滂沱，李达康没有开日日绑在屁股上的那辆破吉普，推着自行车就跑上了山路，在王大路的惊呼中飞驰而去。  
“老易！这个点，外面伸手不见五指的，你不去找他我也要去跟着，万一出事······”王大路奋力扒着易学习的手，想要去追李达康。  
“这么大的雨，万一真出点事儿，赔一个不够，还要成个双？”易学习把王大路拉进了屋里，“他心情不好，出去冷静一阵也就回来了，要是没有，天一亮我就去找。现在出了这么个事，大家都不能慌，要找解决的办法。”  
“解决？出了人命，还能怎么解决······”王大路嘟哝着，没了声。  
“赵副省长。”易学习很小声的念出了个称呼，转而坚定的看着王大路，“上面已经开始关注这件事了。大路，今晚，我代表县委，要好好跟你谈一谈。”  
那位死在动员会上的老支书毫无生气的脸牢牢刻在了李达康的心中，任面上肆虐的雨水也无法冲刷的痕迹，在心头蜿蜒。猛然间，“吱”的一声，车胎打滑，连人带车从本就没多宽的小路上翻了下去。身上很多处都在作痛，李达康的心却更痛，有那么一刻甚至就想在这里闭眼睡过去，也就这一刻，整个人真的昏了过去。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步，一个披着雨衣的人，踏着泥浆从深深的草木间走了过来。看见倒在地上的人，先是皱了下眉，探了探鼻息，摸了摸脉搏，看伤口，可能也就是刚栽下来晕了过去。摇了摇头，跨过瘦的过分的身躯，接着向前走去。三分钟后，又鬼使神差的折了回来，把人抱起，赞叹了一句，“还挺轻的。”嫌弃的看了一眼栽在一旁的自行车，把人换到了肩上扛着，一步步走到了一个隐蔽的小屋中。  
李达康醒来的时候，发现自己坐在一个大木桶中，泡在水里，惊得一下子站了起来，发现自己一丝不挂，吓得又跌坐了回去，激起一阵又一阵水花。  
“哟，醒了啊？”仍然穿着雨衣的人身上还在稀里哗啦的淌着水，扔下手中的东西，终于脱下了十分影响视线的连帽雨衣。“我还当你能晕上三天呢，就那点儿伤，躺雨里，明天就能发热发到三十九。”  
“是你救了我啊，谢谢。”李达康赶忙道了谢，环视一周，终于看见了堆在墙角的似乎是自己的脏衣服。身后突然一股暖流，“往前坐点，给你加点儿热水，小心烫伤。”李达康咬牙压下了自己一丝不挂旁边还站着个陌生人的不适感，嘴上继续道着谢。  
“一会儿洗好了可以先穿我的衣服，不过明天一早得还。”那人加完了热水，进屋去找衣服了。李达康匆匆忙忙洗着污垢，顺带看了下身上的伤，确实不严重，不过几处碰撞的青紫还有细细的刮破的痕迹。人还没有回来，李达康闭上了眼，老支书又涌进了脑海。  
哭的撕心裂肺的女人、还有孩子，拼命的想要扯着自己，人被确认死亡之后，偿命的声音不绝于耳。不只是人命，还有金山的路，还修的下去吗？出了人命，这路如果就此修不下去了呢？如果自己就要走了呢？  
“你哭了？”  
沉悦的声音从耳边再次传来，李达康一惊，手背碰到脸上，确有两行液体不住地滑下。头低的更厉害了，却被人用手抵住了下巴，“洗干净了，这样一看，还挺好看的。”  
“你说什么？”李达康皱眉，想要抬手擦去脸上在人看来是软弱的泪水，却被捉住了手腕。居高临下的人，眼里也不乏震慑，“心疼，所以大半夜跑出来想换个地方疼。”  
李达康想要偏过头去，不理这个萍水相逢却显然难缠的人，却被强制掰了回去与人对视。“是不是？”  
“是又怎样，不是又怎样。”李达康年轻倔强的脾气让人似乎更加有兴趣了。  
“是的话，我可以帮你。”那人揉了揉李达康的短发，倒带了些怜爱的错觉。  
“要是不是呢？”李达康愤然抖掉了头上那只大手，瞪了非常不礼貌的人一眼。  
“你是。”笑意从对面的脸上蔓延开来，不知怎么，李达康就像中了魔怔一般，任由火热的舌钻进了口腔，自己也藤蔓一般缠在了那人身上，被人抱到了简陋的炕上。  
疼，真的疼，整个人仿佛被从内部一点点撕开一样，李达康凶狠的也咬上了深入自己的人的宽厚的肩膀。修长的腿把人夹得更紧，对方也把寄细的腰身掐的更紧，强烈的痛感伴随着一寸寸攀升，将人完全湮没在了极致的欲念中。在被精液填满的那一刻，李达康竟觉得自己也有了意外的释放。  
那人轻轻抹着李达康脸上的泪水，“还要吗？”  
李达康喘着气，红着眼角却还在点头。  
不由分说，一条腿被抬到了肩头，身后完全暴露在了那人眼下，李达康死死抓着床上唯一的枕头，感受着身后的每一次撞击，直到昏昏沉沉几乎没有了知觉。  
再次睁眼时，李达康缩在被子里，显然已经被清理过了，想想刚刚的事，有些脸红。那人只穿了背心坐在简陋的书桌前昏黄的灯光下，大概是在看一些稿纸，时不时会写些什么。仔细看着灯下的身影，这人其实长得挺不错，年龄似乎比自己稍微大了一点，身材无论是刚刚摸着还是现在看着都挺不错。“那个——”  
“你醒了。”还是简短的一句，不过人倒是抬头看了过来。  
“你——叫什么名字？”李达康不觉就问出了口。  
那人似乎愣了一下，“沙，延安。”  
李达康噗嗤笑了出来，“延安，你怎么不叫瑞金呢？”  
自称沙延安的人轻笑一声，“那你呢，你叫什么？”  
“李达康。”李达康也没想到自己这么直接就说了真名。  
“哦，好名字。”那人又埋头继续在稿纸上写着东西。  
“你不是本地人吧？”  
“你也不是啊。”沙延安没有抬头，漫不经心的回答着。  
“为什么和我这样呢？”李达康接着问道。  
“看上你了呗。”  
“要是我告诉你我杀过人呢。”李达康苦笑着说道。  
“哦，找人睡觉，需要管这么多吗？不过，你为什么杀人了？”沙延安探询的看着这个瘦的过分的年轻人，就这样子，杀得了鸡吗？  
“因为我想要做一些事情，一些未来看来会很有用的事情。他们不理解，我去劝他们，场面太激烈，有位老人家一时激动，心脏病发作了。”李达康抱膝坐着，摇了摇头。  
“就这？我当你做了什么呢。”那边的人差点儿翻了个白眼。“所以，你觉得对不起他，就心痛了？”  
“人已经去了。现在是我要做的事情，还能不能坚持做下去，还有没有机会做下去，还······”  
“所以，你是想做下去的？”沙延安终于停下了笔，认真的看着李达康。  
李达康一愣，眼神渐渐清明了起来，点了点头。  
“那就做下去。至少是我的话，我要做的事，都会成功，没有人能够拦住我，无论什么人。”沙延安走到床边，与李达康对视，“等到做完的那日，再去坟头，看看曾经埋下的枯骨吧。”两人的手慢慢握在了一起。  
那晚，李达康说了很多，沙延安都是默默的听着，关于自己，只字未提。李达康也知趣，没有多问，天蒙蒙亮的时候，那人把替李达康洗好又烤干了的衣服放在了床头，戏谑的看着李达康略带尴尬的一件一件把自己裹上。  
雨后，山里出了彩虹，阳光也渐渐开始晃眼。  
“那边，上去，到那条路上，再下去，应该就能看见你昨天摔的自行车，不送了。”  
李达康冲人挥了挥手，也不再回头，脚步稍稍不稳的往回踱着。

（二）重逢

李达康从下面慢慢往上爬的时候，就听见了易学习的大嗓门，还有王大路快要哭起来的腔调，“老易，你不让我找，现在可好，人都不见了！”  
“李达康！”易学习扯着嗓子喊了起来，又对王大路说，“要是摔下去了，肯定就在附近，我喊着说不定就自己醒了，我们也好好找找，不会有事的，这路还得他修下去呢！”  
“老易！大路！我正往上走呢，我没事！”李达康赶紧对着前面也喊了起来。  
“受伤了吧？”王大路拉过李达康就要仔细看，李达康赶紧说不妨事，两人帮李达康捞起了自行车，扶着李达康慢慢走回了县委。易学习没有找李  
达康说赵立春的事，直接通知了开会。会上，看着易学习和王大路做出的牺牲，李达康当场立下了军令状，下面有不服气的眼神，也只能等着看了。  
送走了王大路和易学习，李达康夙兴夜寐的投入了金山的修路工程上，在与无数投资商周旋、加之进一步集资，当然也跑过一趟省里见赵立春也寻求政策支持之后，二期工程终于走上了正轨。  
李县长终于有了喘息的机会，凭着极好的记忆力在重寻那间小屋，可是到了极为确定的地点，所见不过荒草连天，哪里有过人烟呢？难道是梦？不可能，那第二日干洁的衬衫当然是实实在在的。李达康皱着眉四处查看了一番，扒开最严实的一处荒草堆，踏了踏有些异样的一块儿土地，嘴角浮出了一丝微笑。拨开面上薄薄的一层土，揭开一块儿木板，这是房前的一口井啊。  
沙延安是吧，究竟是什么人呢？第一面就如此纠缠过，还抹掉了几乎所有痕迹。很好，最好别再让自己遇上，否则，就纠缠一辈子吧。  
重新将那口井掩好，李达康转身离开了此地。  
金山的路全线完工的那日，李达康独自在老支书的坟头喝了一瓶酒，似乎在和什么人说这话，如果站的够近，大概能听清楚大半并不是对老支书说的了。酒见了底，李达康还算清醒，摇晃着独自回到了县里。  
离了金山，李达康也向人打听过这个人，当然没有任何消息，且不说那人可能是在做什么秘密的事情，光是这名字，就是假的吧。在美国进修的李达康，在高育良疑惑的眼神中撕掉了一张刚刚画的乱七八糟的稿纸，轻轻念了一句“piss of.”李达康出门之后，沙瑞金把那张纸一片一片又拼了回去，盯着纸上重复了无数遍的字，百思不得其解，“延安？李达康思想这么专的吗？”  
在美国同在一个屋檐下的两人还挺和谐的，同在异国他乡本就会生出抱团取暖的意味。况且高育良的博学温润与李达康的勤学拓新形成了良好互补，对对方生活上的一些隐秘虽然好奇但也都没多问。  
回到国内就没这么愉快了，好好的室友搭起了班子，偏偏还是高育良的一把手，李达康这个强势的人二把手。高老师纵然是有学问，可行事上的保守李达康是看不惯的，又有赵立春这个大后台，自然就毫不收敛的想做什么做什么了。高育良保持面上的宽厚，内心却只想骂人，对着熟悉的人自然也是破过几次功，不然一二把手不合的事又怎么会传的满城风雨呢。  
只是高育良没有想到，滚蛋的那个人不是自己，也没有想到，自己一念之差就彻底无法回头的沾上了赵瑞龙，上了赵家的船。李达康接到去林城的调令，却看不出来多少不高兴，照高育良说，都是李达康命好，赵立春把人发配到林城，还不是先给人提到了一把手？  
殊不知，李达康嘴角那带了点邪气的微笑却是因为，他去省委正好发现了了邻省的一位市委书记——名叫沙瑞金。去林城，不仅是赵立春说的，给了自己一把手的权责，就要抓住机会做开疆拓土的猛将。林城也与邻省的那个南川市，正好接壤。李达康从网上找出了那人的照片，没得跑。不管是瑞金，还是延安，就是个万里长征嘛。  
林城矿区的改造在李达康的强硬手腕下如火如荼的进行着，刚从吕州挖了高育良墙角回来的李达康心情甚好。  
闲下来正盘算着，什么时候去邻省找那位沙书记好好续一下前缘，沙瑞金辖下就有不错的企业自动要来林城试水了。李达康比对吕州还要热情高涨高效的与人见面协商，三天就敲定了挖墙脚的重要步骤。末了，还让秘书去准备更多南川有潜力企业的信息，秘书点着头，似乎在领导脸上看出了那么点儿恶作剧的邪恶感？  
三个月之后，林城开发区欣欣向荣，南川市市长找上门来了。李达康微笑着派出了热情礼貌但一问三不知的林城市市长把人忽悠了回去，终于某人打着交流学习的旗号亲自带队跑来了林城。  
一番得体的客套之后，沙瑞金起了个头，坐在旁边的市长和副市长就你一言我一语的和对面坐着的林城市委书记和市长发起“交流工作”的话题。十分贤惠的林城市长不温不火的安抚着对面的几位，不时的瞟着李达康这位当家人，您倒是说句话呀。  
沙瑞金看着李达康的眼神可以说是淡然，至于李达康嘛，手里还玩着笔，近乎崩溃的林城市长发现他的最高领导，用红色的笔在笔记本上花了一只圆圆的猪头。（此梗来自碗太的《凯恩号哗变》摘录，格林渥玩笔之谜）  
没有解决任何实际问题的“交流工作”以两位一把手约了单独交流圆满（在李达康看来是）结束。  
两人一前一后走进了李达康的办公室，李达康关好了门，让秘书看着外面，准备妥当，转身就看见已经占了自己座位的沙瑞金。  
“达康同志，我们现在是不是可以好好交流了？”  
多年不见，沙瑞金的声线低沉了不少，更添了几分男性特有的魅力。  
李达康不紧不慢的给人泡了茶，放在沙瑞金面前的办公桌上，沙瑞金道了谢，端起刚尝了一口，李达康的脸就凑了过来，“喝过这里的茶吗？”  
“哪里的茶？”沙瑞金不解的看着李达康，这茶尝着味道是不错，可是看成色、品口感，绝对不是什么名贵的东西啊。  
“金山的茶，沙书记当年就没尝过？”李达康仔细观察着沙瑞金的表情变化，可惜脸上并没有出现什么特殊变化，只是镇定中带着几分恰当的不解。这是真能装呢，还是真的忘了？  
“金山？听说是个发展不错的地方，似乎是在林城？”沙瑞金想了想，关于金山，自己该知道的大概就是这些信息了吧。  
李达康当然不信，要说忘了露水姻缘那是情理之中，要是连去过金山都忘了······  
李达康清了清嗓子，坐在了桌子上，与沙瑞金谈起了城市规划。显然，比起李达康，沙瑞金在这方面就不算擅长了，只是如那晚听李达康讲过往的时候认真的点着头，掩在桌下的手暗暗搓着，这位林城市委书记，脑子里到底打的什么主意呢。讲的倒是头头是道，不妨多听一听，只是挖墙脚这笔账——  
“达康同志，你故意的吧？”沙瑞金突然起身对上了李达康的眼睛。  
“嗯？”李达康冷不防被吓了一跳，差点儿从桌子上滑下去。  
“我说，开发商从哪儿挖都是挖，就是针对我们南川的吧？”沙瑞金笑了，“或者说，就是针对我的？”  
“针对你？”李达康反应过来沙瑞金在说什么了，他当然不会承认，“瑞金同志，要说针对的话，那你认为我们认识吗？”  
“不认识。”沙瑞金的笑容消失了，定定的看着眼前的李达康。  
“那不就完了。”李达康回敬了一个笑容，两人就这么对视着，毫不回避，“沙书记打算在林城留几天？”  
“参观学习李书记的开发区，赶不赶我们走？”  
李达康凑到了沙瑞金耳畔，“我亲自导游。”跳下桌，又握住了沙瑞金的手，“欢迎参观！热烈欢迎！”  
看着心情奇好无比的李达康，沙瑞金除了莫名其妙还是莫名其妙，但政务，还是得好好交流下去。

（三）二载为期  
好死不死，几人的车就停在了从南川自己长腿跑过来的企业门口，沙瑞金脸色还算平和，身后跟着的一串市长、副市长就没这么好涵养了，个个黑着脸。沙瑞金和李达康在大门口对视了一阵，李达康问道，“瑞金同志，要不我们换一家企业看看？”  
“哎，客随主便嘛，达康同志如此热情相邀，我们哪有那么多讲究，一起学习嘛，东道主快请。”沙瑞金很是自然地跟着李达康走进了从自家跑出来还转型了高新的企业，虽然董事长甫一见到这串儿老面孔略为尴尬，但还是以越来越自信的姿态展示出了林城开发区新型产业的代表。  
“这才刚刚铺开，有些简陋，让你们笑话了。”李达康客套的自谦了一句，其实林城开发区规划的规模十分可观，目前还在初步建设中，但很框架已经看得出苗头。排去昨天那一堆莫名其妙的行为，沙瑞金觉得李达康是一个野心不小的人，也是一个有手段的人。整个南川，加上自己，恐怕也没有一个在这方面可以媲美了。  
参观结束的很快，李达康把沙瑞金送回了市里的招待所，并且非常自然的不请自进了沙瑞金的单间，还给自己倒了杯茶。  
看着李达康不想走，沙瑞金依然是莫名其妙，不过倒也不生气，便开口找了话题，“达康书记啊，林城的水土可不算肥美，我们一路走过来，那大片的荒地——”  
“一方水土养一方人，也养一方草木。”李达康修长的手指一圈圈的划过洁白的茶杯壁，沙瑞金不得不承认，自己多看了两眼。“好好的土地，自然不会荒废了。我也做过调研，请了科学院的专家来考察，明年，会有万亩的玫瑰。你信吗？”李达康浅浅的笑着，在宾馆较为昏暗的灯光下竟有迷人的感觉。  
沙瑞金使劲闭了下眼，又睁开，“万亩？你这人真是胆大。”  
“我要做的事，不会有做不成的，对吗，沙瑞金？”李达康眨了眨眼。  
沙瑞金猛然一皱眉，这句话，自己只对极为亲近的人说过吧？是凑巧李达康也是如此，还是说，种种反常的表现其实是因为——李达康真的曾经和自己认识？不会吧？  
“除了玫瑰，其实还有其他植物同样合适。”李达康的声音再次响起，“知道为什么最后选了玫瑰吗？”  
沙瑞金还沉浸在自己的思维中，完全没有意识到李达康已经跟自己离的多近了，“瑞金同志，你有过爱人吗？或者，恋人？”  
“你知道我没结婚？”沙瑞金下意识的就反问了出来，却看到了李达康得意的笑容，“真的没结过婚啊，那正好。”  
“李达康，你——”沙瑞金皱眉看着近在咫尺的人，“我们以前是不是真的认识？”  
“你对我这个人都完全没有印象，你说认不认识。”  
“那你想——”  
李达康偏偏又谈起了公事，“企业愿意来我们林城，腿长在他们身上，我也不能用鞭子抽着人往这儿跑吧？对于某些企业来说，我们林城确实有更为优越的条件和机遇。不过我们林城和你们南川，从经济到民生到环境到······都有很多可以互补之处嘛。还有两市交界的地方，其实自然条件非常优越，却完全没有发展起来，您说我们是不是该多见见面，联络联络感情，互通有无、互惠共赢啊？”  
“所以重点在联络联络感情？”沙瑞金非常想确定李达康是不是这个意思，听说李达康也是未婚，不会真的······  
“你觉得呢？”李达康狡黠的笑着，“损人不利己的事，我是不会做的。”  
“那就是喜欢损人利己了？”  
“我说了，互惠共赢，瑞金同志，我们后会有期。”李达康终于自己告辞出了门，半个小时之后，秘书给沙瑞金送过来了一张拟了一半的规划，沙瑞金仔细看了一遍，姑且认为部分建设性提议是对之前不厚道的补偿吧，不过，李达康真的想跟南川、或者说自己，建立长期关系？  
在李达康坚持不懈的胡萝卜加大棒攻势下，沙瑞金在接下来的大半年里，又往林城跑了七次，当然，是为了邻居之间和谐发展。至于为什么每次都要市委书记亲自出马，也就只有当事两位大概明白明面之外的某些不可告人原因了。  
经过八次会面的愉快交流，两人同行在抽出新芽的玫瑰园间时，肩头已经自然而然的不断贴近了。林城的GDP发生了翻天覆地的变化，一个季度一个季度的蹿升，看得旁人俱是眼红，和南川的互通有无、相互协调也十分顺畅，不然沙瑞金也不会心甘情愿的跑来陪人看玫瑰园。  
“等到四月底，就会开第一季，瑞金同志，我要是赶着买下第一支送你，愿意接受吗？”李达康俯身欣赏着带刺的枝条，如此茁壮，今年第一期就要把品牌打出去。  
“达康同志这是在跟我表白？”沙瑞金笑了，这人一向直率，怎么搅上这点儿问题反倒是三番五次惹人疑虑了，干脆挑明吧。  
“对呀，难道你没看出来我喜欢你？”李达康的目光仍然停留在那株玫瑰上，似乎只是在说一件再平常不过的事情。  
沙瑞金没有说话，虽然不得不承认，李达康确实非常符合自己的品味，但是这人从一开始就好像认定了自己，到底怎么回事呢？  
李达康让司机把车开回了自己家，请沙瑞金进了门。常年独居男子的家，陈设十分简单，倒是十分整洁，只是单薄的色调配上这么大的空间，一个人住总不免显得冷清了。  
“达康同志，这次来，我特意选的周末，没什么公事要谈，我是来跟你道别的。”看着李达康倒茶的手顿了一下，沙瑞金放缓语气接着说了下去，“过几天，我就要调任去做副省长了，这也许是最后一次来找你了吧”  
“我可以去找你。”李达康重重的把茶杯搁在了沙瑞金眼前的茶几上，“考虑考虑，到时候，我带一束林城的玫瑰，去敲副省长家的大门。”  
“咳咳咳”，沙瑞金一口水差点儿呛着，“我说，达康同志，你真是执着啊。”  
“那当然。”李达康贴着沙瑞金坐了下去。  
“那些玫瑰有万亩了？”  
“还没，分三期，第一期试点目前一千多亩，也就是我们今天走过的那一片。”  
“这样，等你那万亩玫瑰都开了的时候，来找我，带人就够了。”沙瑞金认真的看着李达康，“五年，够不够？”  
“规划是三年”，李达康握住了沙瑞金的手，“你等着，别以为过了两年，我就能忘了我说过的话。”  
“你好像从一开始就认定了我，甚至，在连面都没见过的时候，对吗？”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“我觉得我应该喜欢，可是，好像总差了那么点儿，那么点儿······”沙瑞金想了想，还是用“激情”描述了可能缺失的因素。  
“其实，我们见过的。”李达康幽幽叹了口气，“两年后，我去找你。”

只是今年的玫瑰都还未绽放的时候，李达康手下的得力干将李为民就出事了。在市委和省纪委的调查小组交接完任务，结束几日的忙碌，已经到了半夜，暮春的暴雨，土壤的腥味泛了上来。“你们都先回去吧。”遣走了秘书和司机，李达康独自走进了雨中。  
绵延数里的环湖长堤，一路跑过，知道雨水灌进因喘息而闭不上的嘴里，不断攀升的湖面，一望无垠的园地，在眼前越来越模糊。脸上的水，渐渐变得温热，这里还能剩下多少呢？自己要做的事，从金山，到林城，总有说不上完全是意外的事情，如此嘲弄。  
李达康慢慢蹲了下去，全身早已湿透，他想到了金山的那个雨夜，就是那个时候，遇上了沙瑞金吧。可是沙瑞金都不觉得见过自己这个人，李达康嘴角露出了一丝讽刺的苦笑。  
微寒的风不断带走身体的热量，不知过了多久，一个宽实的胸膛贴了上来，低沉的声音在耳畔响起，“达康，快起来。”  
回头看见了温和笑容的李达康愣在了原地。

（四）雨夜纠葛  
“你······”李达康想要站起来，因蹲久了而发麻的腿却让人直接一屁股坐到了地上，温暖的手牵住了细细的手腕，扶着腰，把人拉了起来。“你都湿透了。”  
“我们认识吗？”李达康试探着问眼前分明是沙瑞金的人。  
“你发烧了？连我都不认识吗？”沙瑞金惊讶的摸上了李达康的额头，这人被雨水冲刷的全身都没有温度了。“我送你回家。”  
沙瑞金似乎并不太记得路，带着李达康在路边绕了两圈才运气不错的拦到了一辆出租。司机看了看湿透的两人，本想要开走，却已经被眼疾手快的沙瑞金拉开了车门把李达康塞了进去。司机愤然表示，得给洗车的钱，然而两位领导出门都是两手空空，别说洗车的钱了，坐车的钱，都摸不出一毛来。  
到目的地之后好说歹说才把沙瑞金留在车上，李达康十分钟之后才拿着钱快步走回来把人领走。湿漉漉的两个人进了李达康的家还在滴水，“你这位副省长怎么跑外省来了？还淋成了落汤鸡。不是说好两年后我去找你吗？”  
沙瑞金愣了一下，答道：“那不是也没说不能我来找你吗？”说完脱着自己也差不多湿透的外衣，开始找浴室，“你也赶紧脱了来洗热水澡啊，小心一会儿感冒了。”  
李达康仍然没有动，眼前真的是那个总有些疑虑的沙瑞金吗？沙瑞金应当是做了副省长没多久就又升了纪委书记，然而这犹豫的两秒，是真的不是沙瑞金本人，还是说这人从头到尾都记得只是在演戏？  
“还是说要我帮你脱？”沙瑞金非常熟练的替李达康解着扣子，把还在发愣的人拖进了洗澡间。放了满满一池的热水，两人挤在一起，雾气中十分的暧昧，沙瑞金咬了咬李达康的耳垂，“别想了，李为民的事过去了，但你总能解决的，对吗？况且，这么大的事业，非一朝一夕之功。”  
李达康的眼角还在红着，抹去雨水之后，仍然湿润着。沙瑞金趁人还在发呆，哗啦一下起身捞过了盥洗台上的护手甘油，又哗啦一下坐下，把人按在了浴池边。温热的手沾了些就毫不犹豫的进入了那紧密之处，人还带了三分得意，“怕疼吗？”  
“你······”李达康艰难的扭过头看着沙瑞金，“你记得那晚的，对不对。”  
“那晚？”沙瑞金显然没有分辨出李达康所谓的那晚到底是一个什么样的晚上，只是加快了手下的动作，“很难见你这么乖巧啊。”  
“哼”，李达康的鼻子出了一声，扒在浴池边，随着李为民的落马，接二连三蒸发的企业又涌入了脑海中，“看我倒霉，你是不是觉得报应来了，幸灾乐祸呢。”  
“怎么会？看你这样，我心疼。”沙瑞金温柔的吻着李达康光滑而又骨感的脊梁，抽出手指，换上了自己。  
“你可以快一点，像那晚一样······对，疼一点······嗯······用力······”李达康的腿紧紧夹着沙瑞金的腰，快感让断了线的泪水再次涌出，喘息不断的加快，最终李达康靠在沙瑞金的怀里释放了出来。“不比山里洗澡麻烦，可以再来一次。”李达康凶狠的啃咬着沙瑞金的喉结，手脚倒都使不上什么力，却也牢牢的缠在了沙瑞金身上不肯放开。“下次，下次才不会让你这么得手。”轻轻在沙瑞金厚实的肩上锤了两下，李达康又把自己彻底放纵在了情欲之中。  
“那就下次再说吧。”沙瑞金再次深深顶入，对方主动求欢，当然令人兴致大发，越发起劲的按着人以各种姿势交合。等两人断断续续的洗澡终于完成了的时候，浴室的水都从门下的缝隙里流到了客厅。  
“晚安。”沙瑞金把已经沉沉睡去人放在床上，盖好了被子，轻手轻脚的离开了。  
第二日，身上交错的红痕，胀痛的下体，乏力的腰，还有客厅的水痕，李达康确定，这不是梦。只是，沙瑞金在哪？这次，连痕迹都没太做掩饰的沙瑞金，醒来就不见了踪影。这人真的跑来林城了？  
当天下午，李达康看见了据说是刚刚从邻省赶来的纪委书记——沙瑞金，因为李为民的案子和邻省也有牵扯而来的。  
“没想到这么快就又见面了。”两人在市委的走廊里狭路相逢，沙瑞金语气里是恰到好处的关心，疏离而得体。  
“是啊，很快呢，瑞金同志。”李达康直直的看着沙瑞金，让人觉得颇具侵略性。  
“你不舒服吗？”沙瑞金发现了李达康走路姿势的细微异养，多了点关切的问道。  
“你说呢。”李达康没再多说，错身走了过去，沙瑞金眨了眨眼，大概这人是心情不好吧，不过这样，还挺可爱。李为民的事一出，李达康只怕很长一段时间不好过吧，但是作为调查人员，这个时候，还是避嫌吧。  
不防李达康又折了回来，在沙瑞金身边轻轻说道，“两年，等着我去找你！”  
“好，我等着。”沙瑞金没多想就点头应了。  
“还有，别告诉我你是今早才从副省长变成的纪委书记。”低低的声线，让人不寒而栗，沙瑞金皱眉，“有话直说。”  
“你昨晚在哪？”  
“来林城的火车上。”  
“是么······”李达康摇了摇头，转身离开。  
沙瑞金当晚就完成了工作交接，离开了林城，至于李达康，若真的有心，两年也很快的。只是两年后，林城还能不能鲜花满园呢。  
伤了元气，纵使是能吏如李达康也挡不住经济的下滑，况且李达康的目的不是一时的数据，他要的是新时代的开发区。林城的经济从第一滑到了第六，反倒便宜了老对头高育良进了省委常委。事实已经如此，李达康也就痛定思痛，一步一个脚印重新把开发区搞起来。  
至于沙瑞金嘛，很会表演嘛，装作什么都不知道的样子睡了自己两次，等自己收拾好这个烂摊子，就去隔壁省纪委书记家里在床上好好问问，到底记不记得。  
两年后，沙瑞金终于看到了秘书每周送来的汉东的报纸上，林城的万亩玫瑰园占据了头条，真是妙笔生花，啊呸，王婆卖瓜。下面撰稿人，赫然写着：十八子哒哒。有种四周都阴森森的感觉，沙瑞金打了个喷嚏。  
没两天，某个人就一脸得意的坐在自家沙发上向自己宣布林城的GDP已经恢复到了汉东第一的时候，沙瑞金又打了个喷嚏。不远千里跑来，这位想干什么还用说吗，不过，自己都不急，这细胳膊细腿的急什么呢。  
沙瑞金取出了一瓶红酒，“达康同志，一起喝点儿吧。”  
“好。”晃着玻璃杯，李达康继续喋喋不休，“我说两年，那就是两年，瑞金同志，你考虑的怎么样了啊。革命干部，心口不一可不对啊，亏你还做了两年的纪委，还记得我是谁吧。”  
“当然记得。”沙瑞金晃了晃手边的报纸，“跟我宣告呢？”  
“干杯！”李达康把见了底的酒杯满上，给沙瑞金递了过去，随后也给自己倒了满满一杯。  
“干杯。”  
“其实吧，我这人就是目的明确。”李达康晃着还剩浅浅一层酒的玻璃杯，露出了兔子牙看着沙瑞金。  
沙瑞金伸手揉了揉李达康的寸毛，手感真是好。  
李达康把沙瑞金乱摸的手抓了下去，“认真点，对我的宣告，嗯，接受吗？”  
“当然。”沙瑞金揽着李达康的肩，“我可是订了你们汉东的周报，等着呢。”说完扮过李达康的脸，从眼角印下一串带着酒气而微凉的吻，直到嘴角。  
“再喝点儿酒吧。”李达康又斟了一杯递给沙瑞金，笑看着人又喝了干净。“你准备润滑剂什么了的吗？”  
“嗯？”沙瑞金看了看四周，“没有，我这种独居多年的人，怎么会准备这些东西。”  
“哦，没关系，我带了，你躺着就好。”李达康修长的手指从西服的口袋里摸出了一管润滑剂，对着沙瑞金晃了晃，“床上去吧。”  
沙瑞金挑眉，没搞错吧，无论是从体格还是从器具来看，都是自己比较有发言权吧，况且自己年青的时候还是有那么一点/丰富的经验的。“我觉得还是我来——”沙瑞金刚站起来就猛然脱力跌回了沙发上，四肢皆是无力，惊异的看着李达康。  
李达康饶有兴致的欣赏着沙瑞金的表情，“人呐，要打有准备的仗，对吧？既然你不愿意去床上，我也拖不动你，就只能辛苦你明天洗沙发了。”  
沙瑞金盯着茶几上见了底的酒杯，眉头紧缩。  
“确实是酒，别笑这么难看嘛，一会儿可别哭。”  
“你看我是在笑吗。”沙瑞金的脸更加黑了，却连抬个手指都困难，不甘的瞪着李达康“你考虑过后果吗。”  
“我辛苦你享受，瞪我干嘛。”李达康一摊手做了个无奈的表情就开始解沙瑞金的扣子，看见沙瑞金要吃人的目光，恶趣味的按下了皮带扣。微凉的手指从腰侧钻入，直接握住了沙瑞金的命根子，立刻听到了一声闷哼。“别急，我们好好交流交流。”李达康安抚的揉着结实的小腹，手感真是好啊。

（五）二两药的制胜  
什么叫任你有十八般武艺，都不如二两药下肚，李达康憋着内心张狂的笑，一手抚慰着小沙瑞金，一手开始扒沙瑞金的裤子。“真是不小，啧啧。”折腾过自己两个晚上的东西终于暴露在了眼前，李达康却停了手。  
“怎么，看呆了？”沙瑞金嘲讽的语气还带着威胁，“给你个机会，自己坐上来，否则的话······”  
“否则怎么样啊”，李达康抚过软软的腹肌，使劲把人翻了一半，弄成侧卧的姿势，舔上了胸前垂下的两点，“被木瓜伤过的太真乳也不过如此吧？”  
“李达康你再胡说八道一句！”沙瑞金快要气疯了，这人平时看起来挺严肃单调的呀，床上倒是没说脏话，可这乱七八糟的，但凡自己能使得上劲，肯定把人干到后悔生出来！  
“啧啧啧。”回应沙瑞金的是一阵撮出来的水声，牙尖不时的碾过开始挺立的顶端，把沙瑞金后面的警告都化为了接连的抽气。沾了润滑剂的手指顺着股沟滑下，回忆着那两次刻骨铭心的痛感，还是稍微放慢了速度往深处开拓。  
“李达康！”  
“嗯？”  
“你轻点······嘶。”当手指重重的按上那一点时，沙瑞金先是倒抽了口气，继而咬牙还是泄露出了点压抑的惊叫。  
“轻点？”李达康放过了沙瑞金肉感十足的胸肌，专心致志的开拓着禁地，指尖一下一下的掠过那明显让人变调的一点，就是不给个痛快。“够轻吗？”  
“你······唔，”沙瑞金紧紧抿着唇，变了脸色，手脚无力的微微颤抖着。  
李达康的两根手指都进出无阻之后，探入了第三根，尚缓的抽插着，等人适应。“现在，我们来好好谈谈，之前两次。”  
“什么~”  
听着沙瑞金变了调的尾音，李达康心情甚好，“还跟我装是吧？给你提个醒，金山，还有林城。”  
“嗯，金······山，嗯，还，有······林城，怎么了？”沙瑞金好不容易才说完了短短一句话，李达康却并不让他好过，灵巧的手指开始在紧致的内壁不断抠挖，沙瑞金的肌肉痉挛似的抖动，却仍然无法自主发力。喘息越来越粗重，也越来越催情。  
李达康咽了一下口水，“别告诉我，你，没去过金山，林城那晚你也是在火车上，也没见过我。”  
“嗯？”沙瑞金的脸已经开始发热，粗重的呼吸一下一下喷在皮沙发上，“你说······什么······”  
李达康挑眉，把肌肉匀称的一条腿架在了自己的肩上，把早已坚挺的下身一寸一寸顶了进去，紧致的肠壁包裹带来意料之中的快感，满足的发出了一声“哦”的喟叹。一想到这是第一次把睡了两次自己还不承认的人压在了身下，李达康的性器又涨大了一圈。沙瑞金不断的抽着气，惊讶的发现面上出现了水痕，声音也变得哑了几分，还带了些浸过水一般的温软。  
“不记得了没关系，记得今天在我身下有多······嗯，就好。”说着李达康开始了九浅一深的基础性试验，沙瑞金的反应当然不会超脱正常人类，很快就进入了节奏，配合着在李达康每次抽出时做着挽留，只可惜腿使不上力，不能做出更多肢体上的回应了。  
“舒服吗，瑞金同志？”李达康一下下的研磨着那带来无尽快感与折磨的一点，拍了拍翘起的臀瓣。  
“别······费，话！唔，嗯······嗯······”沙瑞金的眼角越来越红，生理的泪水抑制不住的一滴滴滑下，似乎在嘲笑一贯强势的人，只是目光还存了一丝冷静。只是这样的动作太过磨人心智，终于还是咬着牙，发出了一声低哑的“舒服。”  
李达康终于开始了冲刺，全凭着原始的欲望，不带什么章法的把自己一次又一次埋入更深处，狠狠撞击着那折磨着沙瑞金的一点，直到释放在了足够深处，才满足的放下了沙瑞金的腿。起身，带出了一串白浊，抹在了沙瑞金的腿间。而沙瑞金自己的也蹭在了自己的小腹间，连皮质沙发上也反着光。  
贴心的替沙瑞金按摩着肌肉，感叹着这人的身材，不过怎么说也是自己的了，幸福啊。不对，沙瑞金一会儿要是缓过来，今天是不是还有劲把自己给吞了？李达康手上的动作渐渐停住了，对上沙瑞金有阴谋的眼神，李达康决定先下手为强，况且自己下半身也已经再次抬了头。  
吻着沙瑞金滚动的喉结，李达康的手顺着中线一路滑到了小沙瑞金上，转着圈的搅弄着浓密的毛发，指尖不时的点过囊袋，终于，万事俱备。“瑞金同志，我们是不是再来一次，以加深革命友谊？”  
沙瑞金试着动了动手，还是徒劳，愤愤的翻了个白眼，“你都这样了，还问我？”  
“凡事都讲求个——你情我愿嘛。”李达康说着，把沙瑞金完全翻成了脸朝下，就就着上次的液体，把自己再次送了进去。“想不想要，嗯？”  
“李达康你赶紧做！”沙瑞金觉得李达康一定是上帝派来折磨自己的，哦，不，共产党员不能迷信。  
虽然由于体重问题，和沙瑞金脱力的实情，很多体位都无法实现，不过李达康还是仗着充足的知识储备把人做到了欲罢不能→酣畅淋漓。  
当李达康歪在沙瑞金这个人形靠垫上的时候，沙瑞金终于抬了抬手，腿脚也开始听使唤了，推了推李达康。面对沙瑞金凌厉的眼神，李达康无所谓的说了句，“反正咱俩都互相榨干了对不对？既然有力气了，我们洗澡去。”  
最终，李达康扶着沙瑞金，沙瑞金扶着腰，歪歪扭扭的走进了浴室。活春宫是演不了的，不过如此富有质感的身躯，李达康还是上上下下里里外外占足了便宜，在沙瑞金警告的眼神中，替人全身上下做好了清理。  
第二天，号称居家好男人的李达康做了营养丰富的早餐，还给人端到了床边，“别生气，沙发我擦好了。你看，我伺候了你一晚上，还包一早上，对我们的革命友谊如此精心呵护，你也不感动一下。”  
沙瑞金气的差点儿背过去，刚要骂人，嘴就被李达康的煎蛋给堵上了，“唔啊唔啊唔啊。”完完全全嚼碎了咽下去之后，李达康才听清楚，原来说的是，“你连煎蛋都这么好吃，粥给我。”  
忍着内心的狂笑，李达康把人上面这张嘴也喂到了流油。既然沙瑞金一口咬定不知道之前的事，那就这样也挺好，就这样。不过，下次用什么方法让人乖乖躺平呢？李达康心中开始了新一轮计较，这个周末暂时放下宝贝工作跋涉千里，还真是值啊。  
给卧床不起的沙瑞金又贤惠的做好了可口的午餐的李达康，让沙瑞金骂人的话全都憋了回去，给人收拾好了屋里，挥一挥衣袖，把人吃干抹净还做好了售后的李达康带着满身的愉悦坐上了回林城的列车。  
沙瑞金看着留在床头的便条和热一热就能吃的晚饭，感叹自己真的是栽了。  
对李达康来说，目前的异地是一种优势，因为在若干天之后，沙瑞金缓过来的时候，根本没有机会去把千里之外活蹦乱跳的李达康抓回来按在床上好好交流感情了。  
怅然若失的沙瑞金做了个太不真实的梦，他梦到了李达康口中的金山，那，是一个雨夜——

（六）梦与醒  
一个人和一辆破自行车一起栽在山林中，自己恰好路过，雨实在太大，本不想理会，走着走着却越觉得这身形无比的熟悉，折回来仔细一看，这不是李达康吗？！嫌弃的把浑身是泥的人弄回了自己暂时落脚的小屋，扒了个干净，扔进木桶里，算了算了，看在人晕过去了的份上，先烧好的水就让他先洗吧。  
出水的李达康，真是嫩啊，不对，这人怎么看也没超过三十岁，沙瑞金仔细观察了一番自己的形容，似乎也是回到了差不多十年前。大致给人查看了伤势，都是皮外伤，几处碰撞的淤青也不重，看着李达康微红的眼角，好像是哭了？  
有趣的是，这人醒过来似乎并不认识自己的样子，那正好，天赐良机，报仇啊！  
沙瑞金也没哄几句，这人就乖乖把自己送了上来，还纠缠着自己直到筋疲力竭。不得不说，这个年岁的李达康，比如今要可爱多了。哎呦，不认识自己就这么积极主动没完没了的滚了一遍又一遍的床单，还问自己为什么跟陌生人这样那样。  
沙瑞金没有说真名，也是试探，这样看来眼前的李达康的的确确是不认识自己呀。听着李达康对自身经历越来越有条理的讲述，沙瑞金终于明白了这人痛心的来源，不自觉的就说出了自己一贯坚持的信念，鼓励、也是劝慰在床上抱膝苦思的人。一宽厚、一修长的手最终紧紧握在了一起。  
天亮后，随着人影渐行渐远，天地也黯淡了下去，沙瑞金猛然惊醒，是梦吗？看了看自己似乎是刚刚发泄过不久的欲望，沙瑞金陷入了沉思。李达康说的那个晚上，金山，是这样的吗？是真实发生的事，还是说因为有了李达康的描述，自己的思维自行填补的梦境呢？不如下次见面，好好问问。还有，林城，听李达康的话，自己似乎在林城也有这么一个晚上——  
然而想到下次见面，李达康肯定又在想什么下三滥招数拿下自己，沙瑞金又打了一个喷嚏，喝酒误事，反正这个没有下一次！

“防不胜防，无需再防，是吧沙瑞金同志？”两个月后，在次抽出宝贵时间的李达康居高临下得意洋洋的看着被拷在床头的沙瑞金。  
当沙瑞金专注的握着酒瓶，时刻提防李达康在一切食品饮品里下药的时候，被人从身后一个疾速的擒拿制住了右手，“咔哒”一声，金属冰凉冷冽的触感压在了腕上。一惊，左手的酒瓶也落了地，李达康顺势又掏出一副手铐，把沙瑞金的重要行动力完全压制。  
“怎么样，我们林城的一同事教我的，是不是很熟练？”李达康晃着玻璃杯里浅浅的一层血色琼浆，颇为可惜的哀叹地上报废的还能倒上半杯的干红。  
沙瑞金的脸气成了猪肝色，真是枉费了自己这一身的肌肉，还有数十年来坚持不懈的健身，失败啊失败。“什么同事，还教你这种东西！”  
李达康并没有回答，而是顺着自己的思路继续问下去，“咱们说到哪了？你想起来金山的事了对不对？”李达康的手慢慢解着沙瑞金衬衫上的扣子，布料一点点的剥离，久违的蜜色胸肌一点点展露在眼前，有一下没一下的按着，等着沙瑞金的回答。想玩嘛，咱们就一起慢慢玩，看谁磨得过谁。  
“你当时，半夜跑出来骑自行车摔下山路了对不对？嗯~别掐！”沙瑞金上身扭动着，手腕上的禁锢一阵“哗啦啦”的响动，气的人把后面的话咽了回去。  
“接着说啊，别憋着，万一内伤了多不好啊，我会过意不去的。”李达康嘴上说着过意不去，手上却更加使力的揉捻着沙瑞金胸前的敏感点。  
沙瑞金一脚踢了过来，李达康反应敏捷的跳起来躲了过去，“瑞金同志啊，为了你后半生的幸福着想，轻点啊。”说着又变戏法似的掏出了股棉绳，把次级危险因素松松绑在了床脚——以踹不到自己为限度。“  
继续说啊，果然，用药还是没有这样爽，上次跟奸尸一样，不好不好。”李达康开始开疆拓土，看着沙瑞金立竿见影的反应，非常的愉悦。  
“李达康！”沙瑞金怒喝一声，不过并没有起到把人吓萎了的奇效。李达康早有准备的随着这一声把手指狠狠按上了那一点，沙瑞金立刻弹了起来，又被手脚的束缚制了回来。  
“你看你，吓着我了，抱歉啊。”李达康笑了笑，又开始了循序渐进的扩张，替沙瑞金抹了抹并不存在什么液体的眼角，还算有诚意的用另一只手温柔的唤起沙瑞金前端的欲望。  
“哼。”沙瑞金这一声，不知道是被抚弄的舒服了还是表达愤怒呢，大腿根倒是轻轻蹭了蹭抵在两腿之间的李达康的膝盖。  
李达康笑着拍了拍露出了一般的丰满的臀瓣，“别急，给你带了个小东西。”说完又从上衣口袋里摸出了一个黑色的绒带，倒出了三个粉红色的尾部还连着细线的东西，拎了一个在沙瑞金眼前晃了晃，“玩过吗？”  
“拿走！我不用——”沙瑞金冷冷的语气，又被李达康埋在体内的手指不怀好意的抠挖给弄变了调。  
“仔细看看嘛，跟你一样的饱满。”李达康把那个跳蛋放在了沙瑞金胸前，让人一低头就能看见——粉粉的猪头。沙瑞金偏过脸去，没想到李达康这就按下了开关，把那个东西放在了沙瑞金的乳头上。  
沙瑞金死命的咬着下唇，坚强的意念抗拒着这累积的越来越强烈的快感，手指狠狠的抠着床头。李达康摇了摇头，“怎么这么没情趣呢。”说完又拎了一个起来，放在了被冷落的另一端上，“要多尝试学习新鲜事物啊，瑞金同志。”说完抽出手指，把剩下一个粉粉的猪头推了进去。  
“······”沙瑞金刚要开口骂人，就变成了一声自己听了都立刻脸红的呻吟。李达康不紧不慢的推着那个猪头抵上了合适的位置，这才凑到了沙瑞金耳畔，对着已经开始泛红的耳根轻轻问道，“瑞金同志，下面那个要开吗？”说完灵巧的舌开始勾勒着沙瑞金的耳廓，微凉的指尖在沙瑞金肌理分明小腹上划着圈，不等人回答就按下了开关。  
沙瑞金唇边细细碎碎泄露出的呻吟真是让人迷醉，李达康已经硬的厉害，看着身边的人难耐的扭动把胸前那两个作祟的猪头挣了下去，蜜色的肌肤都开始染上一层红晕。李达康飞快的拉出了那个被润滑剂和肠液弄的湿漉漉的猪头，解开床脚的棉绳，把沙瑞金的腿扶在了腰侧，扶着下身送了进去。比上次顺畅了不少，温暖紧致而又湿润，沙瑞金微微颤抖的腿紧紧夹住了李达康，仿佛要把人夹断一般。李达康越发起劲的驰骋着，征服的感觉太过迷人，在这副身躯的深处再次留下了自己的印记。  
当然，安全起见，在道具的帮助加李达康本人的辛勤耕耘下，沙瑞金终于彻底失去了战斗力，李达康的良心一点都不痛的心满意足的架着人走进了浴室。  
“李达康，在金山，似乎是我在上面的吧？”洗到一半，沙瑞金的胳膊扒在水池上，一边享受着李达康的搓背服务，一边找着场子。  
“呦呵，现在想起来了？你不是很能演吗，当我好糊弄啊。”李达康拿着花洒，分开了沙瑞金的屁股，立刻开始进行深度清理。“别乱扭啊，不然一会儿我这儿可又需要照顾了。”李达康半软的性器在沙瑞金腰间蹭了蹭，发出了示威。  
“你可当心肾亏！”沙瑞金撑着最后一点理智才没有在丧失战斗力的情况下跟活蹦乱跳的李达康翻脸，只是十分不悦的进行了“关怀”。  
“这个吧，要是你每次都配合一点，我也没必要这样对吧。况且，我最多也就一个月跑来一次了，亏不了。”李达康又给沙瑞金打了一层沐浴露，搓着泡泡。“你虚了啊？那我下次给你带点药补补。”  
“噗。”沙瑞金把流进了嘴里的泡泡喷了出去，看着这个人明天做一整天的饭的份上，算了算了。下次，再中招我就白长了这一身腱子肉！  
李达康换着花样的给人弄饭菜，还给沙瑞金床头柜上摆了个花瓶，插上了一株修剪得当的玫瑰，当然，那是林城玫瑰。不过令沙瑞金更加不爽的是，这玫瑰还不是李达康从林城带过来的，而是林城玫瑰已经凭借着逐步扩张的优势开始占据外省的花店，就像李达康一样，开枝散叶。  
等李达康离开之后，沙瑞金才说了下一句，像李达康一样的迷人。只可惜这花的含义太过炽烈，沙瑞金自己不方便每周给自己换新鲜的了。  
直到三个月后李达康再次优哉游哉的欣赏着沙瑞金的客厅，沙瑞金也没有做过那个关于林城的梦，至于为什么又被李达康压在了身下，沙瑞金将其划为了一级保密，如果李达康敢说出去，那自己也不介意请几天假去林城好好问候一下爱人。吃饱喝足精神好的李达康已经得了偌大的便宜，自然也不会没事找事的去跟谁说这段秘密感情中的床帏秘事了。

（七）有些东西溜得快回来也快  
私设：李达康在沙瑞金来汉东之前已经是代省长了  
幸福的日子过得太快，短短五年，李达康还在林城原地打转而沙瑞金就要调走去中I央，临行前倒是悄悄跑了一趟林城去见李达康。以后就不方便见面了，总该打个招呼是不是？况且，这次不远千里的可是他沙瑞金啊，李达康是不是该老老实实躺平了呢？  
事实证明，只要李达康意志够坚定，凭着一条三寸不烂之舌也能把沙瑞金从蠢蠢欲动说到犹犹豫豫，再到愧疚翻上来，在李达康的淫威之下乖乖把跋涉千里的自己献到了床上。  
在李达康满足的叹息声中，沙瑞金揉着自己隐隐作痛的腰，真是一失足成千古恨啊。幸亏是调远了，不然自己迟早交代在李达康身上，人生啊······  
“想什么呢？觉得走远了就摆脱我了，很兴奋是不是？”李达康不满的一下下戳着印满自己刚刚留下的吻痕的胸肌，沙瑞金嘴角抽搐，解释道虽说秦桧也有仨朋友，但是京城毕竟是京城，安全起见，没人想拿自己的前途开玩笑不是。  
“那我就等着，要么我也上京城去，要么，我觉得你总有一天会来汉东的。”李达康认真的说着，有那么一瞬间沙瑞金甚至怀疑李达康是偷看到了什么机密，不过这是不可能的。最后，以李达康关掉灯，接着在沙瑞金洗的不能再干净的身上占着便宜进入了美好的后半夜。  
临别的时候，沙瑞金经过深思熟虑，对李达康说，“就算我真的来了汉东，到时候，我肯定是你领导，说不定还是顶头上司呢，咱们是不是该上下有序一点？”  
李达康嗤笑一声，“合着你现在官就不比我大呀？就算你真成了顶头上司，知道内外有别吗？总之啊，沙瑞金同志，你的建议，我一票驳回了。”说完在沙瑞金颈上亲了一口之，立刻就成推着人要走赶紧走了，干净利落。  
分别的几年里，面几乎没怎么见，李达康因公务上京城时也只去找过一次，其他大抵都是偶遇时的见面点头了。不过信息时代的私下交流还是很方便的，按李达康的话说，沙瑞金也不至于没被睡就忘了他李达康是谁。正好，肾养好点，以后还有大把的时光快活呢。  
沙瑞金说要是真调到汉东去了，你得让我睡一次，面对李达康驳回就要脱口而出的征兆，沙瑞金加了一句，带你见家长。然而最终还是被一票否决了，李达康表示，爱带不带，反正你就算调过来是省委书记，那也是我的人，就算家长不同意，那还是我的人。  
当沙瑞金真的接到了调令的那一天，白秘书看到领导脸上出现了难以形容的表情。  
汉东现在是个什么情况呢，赵立春做了将近二十年的一二把手，土皇帝的天下呐。虽然赵土皇帝已经调离了，根基还在，影响还在，沙瑞金任重而道远啊。  
不过真正让沙瑞金头疼的是——李达康，占了自己多年便宜的人，如今是京州市委书记兼代省长。也就是说，沙瑞金到了汉东，头几件事之一恐怕就是要给这位代省长转个正。这下好了，真是夫妻双双把家还，从此过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活，啊呸，是李达康没羞没臊！  
咳咳，一把手就是一把手，沙瑞金决定，在天时地利人和之下，他要重振夫纲！  
（李达康：重振？你什么时候振过了？）

看着手机上洋溢着李达康式微笑的短信，沙瑞金更加坚定了第一次常委会之前都暂时不要去省委见人的信念，下了飞机就让司机把低调的考斯特直接开到了岩台。  
其实李达康这个时候并没有任何心情去再次攻略被组织送到对门的沙瑞金，他虽然已经是代省长了，但京州市委书记一职偏偏就还没卸下去，京州的市长也不在。没两天，副市长丁义珍还跑了，很好嘛。还是在和高育良打机锋沙瑞金耍滑头的时候，坐着飞机冲向了自由。  
向来雷厉风行的李达康不但没有在最后的时候懈怠，反而打起了十二分的精神，还赶着在一片拆迁的废墟上见了高小琴，做出了对大风厂限期拆除的重要指示。  
当一·一六的大火烧了起来的时候，李达康接到了万分不爽但是也不敢马虎的高育良打来的提醒电话，立刻边穿衣服边出门飞快赶到了现场。  
“李书记呀，李省长啊！”陈岩石老人义愤填膺，跟受了祁同伟鼓动坚持要拆的李达康拗上了，悲愤的重新走进了人群中。好在李达康最终还是妥协了，事实如此，反正今晚是拆不成了，那就把其他都铺垫好吧。  
真是流年不利，沙瑞金刚来，面还没见，自己这儿就出了这么大个集体事件。李达康眉头紧锁，立在寒风中，脱下了自己的外套，不由分说让赵东来给陈老送去，看着祁同伟离开的背影若有所思。  
大风厂里面总算是暂时再次归于平静，李达康嘱咐赵东来看好现场，自己去方便一下马上回来，有事立刻打电话。  
乱七八糟的拆迁地，李达康找了足足十五分钟，才看见一个像样的公厕，刚准备关上隔间的门，就被一股强劲的力量一把拉开。“沙瑞金！”  
“李书记看起来很紧张啊？”沙瑞金笑着挤进了窄小的隔间，关好了门，狭小的空间里，结实的胸肌牢牢把人压在了看起来还算干净的墙上。  
“你干什么！你不是在岩台吗？今晚出事了，别闹！”李达康克制着挣扎，以免衬衫被弄皱的太厉害。  
“我知道出事了，这不是来帮你排解排解，冷静一下吗。”沙瑞金说着就开始解李达康的裤子。  
确认挣扎无效之后，李达康只想早点结束赶紧回现场，于是主动配合干脆连上衣也一起脱了挂在衣帽钩上。扶着沙瑞金的肩，“你赶紧的，别弄太过分了，我真的得尽快回现场，要是再有什么突发事件没有及时处理，你我都担不起责任。”  
“知道。”沙瑞金点了点头，然而问题来了，自己其实本是一时兴起想逗逗李达康，所以根本就没带任何准备工具，然而这人都自己把自己扒干净了——不做就给人穿回去的不是男人！  
李达康认命的舔着沙瑞金的手指，也顾不得这姿势有多多丢人，早完早了事，等这阵子过去，沙瑞金你等着······  
“嘶······”唾液的效果当然不如专用的润滑剂了，干的也快，李达康不断抽着气，不敢咬唇，还只是催沙瑞金快点。  
“我说达康同志，你还真是奔放啊，公共场所叫这么销魂，万一一会儿进来个什么人······”沙瑞金在李达康几乎毫不压抑的呻吟声中，差点儿刚进去就交代了出来。  
“那你就快点！”李达康两手勾着沙瑞金的肩头，甚至开始自己动作起来，贴近了沙瑞金耳畔，随着温热的气息，又是一阵诱人的呻吟。沙瑞金脑子嗡的一声，不受控制的一把把李达康压在了墙上，肉体撞击的声音在狭小的空间里不断的回荡。在沙瑞金到达顶峰的前一刻，软的不行的李达康骤然发力把人推了出去，沙瑞金射在了地上。  
李达康扶着墙喘了会气，用卫生纸稍微擦了擦额上的汗，开始一件一件的重新穿衣服，片刻又是衣冠楚楚的省长&市委书记了。沙瑞金还没从震惊中缓过来，李达康在被自己艹到那个样的时候还做出了准确判断并成功发力把自己推了出去？！这不对啊！难道自己真的要被压一辈子了？天时地利人和还弄成了这样？  
“沙书记啊，您看您抵着门，我们怎么出去啊。”李达康直接把手伸到了沙瑞金背后，打开了门栓，从沙瑞金身侧扒了条缝钻了出去，“沙书记，这次清理现场就交给您了啊。”  
说完又垫脚在沙瑞金耳边轻声说道，“虽然你表现出了某种射精功能障碍，不过我是不会嫌弃你的。”  
说完，李达康看到了手机上赵东来的来电，好在只是看李达康离开有点久担心安全问题，松了口气，李达康还是加快脚步回到了大风厂外。  
大火过后的夜无比安静，终于等到天边第一抹光亮，李达康要不是凭着坚强的意志，现在就能倒下。让赵东来安排给群众送早餐之后，秘书递来了手机，是沙瑞金的电话。很好很好，李达康还是换上了对上级的标志性笑容及语气，“沙书记呀。”  
“达康同志。”  
声音还挺有威严的嘛，李达康腹诽着。  
“你知道问题的严重性吗？这是一场同步直播呀，国内国外一片哗然。”  
李达康心说，我看明明是你不知道问题的严重性，昨晚像什么话！欠收拾。不过面上还是保持了恭顺，虽然对方看不到。  
“好在你一直守在现场，事态没有失控。”沙瑞金想了想，其实李达康的问题也没有那么严重，两句重话差不多了，该安抚安抚了。  
“是，沙书记，这件事我还是要向您和省委做个检讨。虽然我一直在现场，但指挥上还是有欠缺的······”李达康得心应手的做着对上级得体的检讨、自我剖析。  
“这个教训要汲取。”沙瑞金接着以教育的口吻说了下去。两人一来一往，倒是很像那么回事，公事公办的好典范。  
沙瑞金问到了陈岩石，李达康立刻说马上去找陈老，沙瑞金压低了声音，“看来只能你先见家长了。”  
李达康的表情僵了两秒钟，好在跑到陈老身边还是要那么一两分钟的，蹲下身把手机递给陈老的时候，又成了那个表情真诚而和善的代省长&市委书记。

（八）李省长  
“小白，你昨天晚上怎么没喊我起来啊？”沙瑞金挂了电话，这才接着啃剩下一半凉了的包子，嗯，汉东的包子真不错，不过还是李达康做的早餐更好吃。  
“我看您昨天调研了一天，才刚刚睡下，这才没敢打扰您。”白秘书如此解释，沙瑞金接受了，不过还是说了句下次重要的事一定得把人喊起来。然而事实是——白秘书真的喊了，可是沙瑞金睡的跟死猪一样沉，不过这种事还是找个好日子再委婉的提醒一下领导吧。  
打开了电视，正好就是京州卫视的直播，跟李达康在一起这么多年，还没有搭过班子，对人的能力虽然早有了解，但是脾气恐怕了解的更多——尤其是那个啥的秉性。  
况且还涉及到赵立春的遗留问题，目前还决不能放到明面上来，看着电视屏幕上说的头头是道的李达康，沙瑞金又是一阵头疼。万一呢······李达康不会有问题的吧？距离产生美真的是一句至理名言，至少距离在那里的时候，有些问题或许根本就不会去思考。  
现在可好，这人，还就住对门，开会，也该是贴着自己的左一，迟早得见。先查清楚，他到底跟赵家有多少牵扯吧，赵立春的秘书出身，五年鞍前马后，任谁也不可能就这么放心啊。  
算了算了，躲得过初一躲不过十五，况且沙瑞金的性格根本就不想躲，京州又出了这么大的事，那就——回京州！  
沙瑞金刚到京州，就听说陈海被车撞了，心情沉痛之余，也不忘找人调查，京里的同事给他推荐了一位刑侦高手——赵东来。沙瑞金大致看了一下履历，嗯，从林城跟着李达康一路过来的，那个，在林城教李达康擒拿的同事好像也是姓赵的吧？沙瑞金心情复杂，但公事归公事，还是一边认真严肃保持威严全权委托了赵东来去查陈海的车祸，一边感叹真是无处不在的李达康······  
（李达康：那当然，京州/汉东可是我的地盘）  
不过常委会上，沙瑞金对李达康表现出的配合还是感到非常满意的，可以说是比预想的还要顺利。虽然最后对小侯同志的任命非常不一致，最后还是不情不愿的同意了，第一次常委会通过的决议，当然要全票通过，这人还是该长点心呐。  
被做了代省长的李达康和空降的沙瑞金把路堵死了的高育良，死命维持着汉大帮的那点尊严，在一把手的引导和准二把手亲自上阵的夹击下铩羽而归。连上百名干部的任命都给重新考察了，更别说一心培养的接班人祁同伟了。高育良回去立刻就给远在京城的赵立春做了汇报，那两个人啊，一见面，勾勾搭搭、眉目传情、一拍即合、狼狈为奸、沆瀣一气······那情形，简直是目不忍视耳不忍闻，李达康还当众讲祁同伟当年哭坟的事！立春书记？立春书记？电话那边没了声响，对了，赵立春心脏不好。  
高育良学着赵立春的口气，对着那边的二号院骂了一阵白眼狼。刚来个沙瑞金就想改换门庭了？什么人呐，自己都是准二把手了，如此没品的贴上去，真为大人大量栽培多年的立春书记不值啊。  
然而，纵使风流如高大教授，也想不到那两位其实早就暗通款曲，如胶似漆咯，当然，如果知道李达康还是上面那个的话，大教授估计也能在去政协（其实是秦城）前就吓出心脏病来。  
此时，思想单纯的育良书记也只能感叹沙瑞金手段高超以及唾弃李达康没脸没皮了。  
打完配合的两个人倒没高育良想象的开始勾肩搭背，不过交换了个眼神，就各忙各的去了：李达康省府市委两头跑，一人干着几个人的活，哪有功夫陪沙瑞金扯。况且会上李达康要检讨还被沙瑞金给拦了呢，正好，有空再说吧，实在不行，就晚上对门说，顺便把一·一六晚上的帐也结算一下。  
沙瑞金跟田国富一起回的办公室，在这人生地不熟的汉东，还是有这么个好队友的。沙瑞金拉着田国富一起坐在沙发上，这位暗中观察了一年多的田书记，还是有不少好料的。比如，祁同伟和山水集团某老总不可言说的关系，比如，赵立春同志留下来的政治秩序——  
终于说到了避不开的汉大帮和秘书帮，沙瑞金严肃了起来，“国富同志，你觉得，咱们汉东真的存在这两个政治小团体吗？”  
“沙书记还是先看看再说吧，我这也是一面之词。”田国富狡黠的笑笑，纵然老友，余地还是要留的。  
“哎，你我是什么关系啊？有话直说，谁的话都可以听听嘛。”沙瑞金不满的催促着。  
“汉大帮嘛，十有八九没得跑。至于秘书帮——”田国富看向了站在一边的小白，“小白啊，要是有这么个秘书帮，你是不是该赶紧去拜拜码头、认认帮主？”  
白秘书愣了一下，尴尬的扶了扶眼镜，不知道说什么好，只得陪着干笑。  
若干日子之后，李达康在沙发上听说了这一幕，颇有兴致的压着沙瑞金就来了一次，以李达康认为的拜码头的姿势。当然，这都是后话了。至少目前沙瑞金还打着私下尽量少和李达康见面、好好做调查的念头，尽心完成组织的任务。  
都说李达康是为了平稳过度，故意放跑了丁义珍，有这个可能吗？有。有真凭实据吗？没有，但总算有动机吧。那么问题来了，除了李达康，还有什么人有动机呢？  
季昌明检察长反倒是大抵确定丁义珍不是李达康放走的，因为李达康根本没有公检法背景，至于其他的事情有没有牵涉，调查之前谁也说不准啊，况且真要查也得有权限才行嘛。这句话让沙瑞金暗地里松了口气，明面上还没违法乱纪，总算是件好事了。  
也就是说，目前汉东无论团伙山头到底存不存在，赵立春留下的两大势力本身就不合。一拉一打，拉哪个，且不论私人感情，至少高育良目前是看得出来不太守政治规则的。他力荐的祁同伟，无论是跑陈老家挖地，还是田国富反映的情妇问题，违法乱纪已现端倪啊，要是高育良还要推荐这样的人上副省长，甚至是继任政法委书记······会不会不止是不守政治规矩呢？数年纪委的经验让沙瑞金打了个问号，但并没有妄下结论。  
沙瑞金不知从哪天开始养成了在一号院的窗边看二号院的习惯，李达康日日早出晚归，家中似乎也就一个打理家务的保姆，几乎没有访客。三号院那边······祁同伟又去找高育良了？  
看了这几日，也查了这几日，沙瑞金终于觉得有必要和李达康正式的好好谈谈了，还有林城，那个与李达康相识的地方，也该重新了解了解了。  
正巧，李达康在市局与省厅的几次斗法中也嗅到了变味的气息，还有丁义珍的事，这人还没归案，指不定就能被什么有心人利用给自己悬上一把剑。见沙瑞金就某些事达成一致的重要性已经升高到亟待解决了，所以李达康主动让秘书给沙瑞金去了电话。  
林城，真是个好地方，挂了电话的李达康心中暗暗感叹，随即让秘书去找资料，虽是故地重游，还是要以大事为重。虽然，顺便调调情也是不错的。  
晚上，两人在省委大院门口打了个照面，相视一笑——不见不散。

（九）故地重游  
约的时间不算早，李达康先去省府处理了会儿公务，才坐着专车赶到林城。窗外熟悉飞速掠过的风景，曾经如此熟悉，故地，故人啊。  
一下车，就见到了笑脸相迎、万分热情的周桂春，“老领导，现在该称呼李省长了。”  
“闲话少叙，沙书记来了吗？”李达康一向如此，周桂春早习惯了，马上点点头，“已经到了，在那边呢。”  
于是沙瑞金就人生第一次见到了一路小跑过来甚是讨喜的李达康，“沙书记。”  
“达康同志。”两人的手紧紧握在了一起，不符合科学定律的互相传递着彼此的温度。  
李达康领着沙瑞金参观了经过风风雨雨之后的林城，并肩欣赏了当年从吕州高育良那里挖过来的东汇集团，接着是万亩玫瑰园。  
“真的有一万亩吗？”沙瑞金笑着问道，虽然从不怀疑，但这点从当年李达康上门起，倒从未查证过呢。  
李达康挑眉，看了一眼身后的周桂春。周桂春立刻上前一步，“还不止呢，沙书记您看，还有这边，这几年又做起来的万亩茶园。”  
沙瑞金点了点头，“在这儿真是心旷神怡啊。”虽然第一次来的时候，林城已经建设了数月，但今昔对比，仍是天翻地覆呐。李达康日夜辛劳的情景就这么浮现在了眼前，不觉两人已经走到了桥边，身后的一串人还有秘书，都避在了另一边。  
“达康同志，你是不是有事情要跟我说啊？”沙瑞金一回头，不见了后面的一串跟班，也就放松了不少，和李达康对面倚在栏杆上。  
“是，有点儿事。”李达康露出了两颗兔子牙，气质都软了不少，沙瑞金告诉自己这一定是错觉，嘴上却说道，“我来京州也有些日子了，我们一二把手之间是该好好谈谈了，我知道你市委省府两头担子都挑着，辛苦，今天没耽误事吧？”  
“不耽误不耽误。”李达康的眼角更弯了。  
两人就沙瑞金来京州前后的一些大事交换了意见，大体上达成了一致，工作关系也亲近了不少，回到主路上推着自行车并肩走着的时候，沙瑞金就问起了关于赵立春的一些事。李达康笑笑，说三分留七分，就算是枕边人，第一次涉及公事，又是敏感问题，当然要慎重。  
“我觉得，育良同志，有点保守了，尤其是在城市建设方面。”“立春同志，厚道啊。”“也许——立春同志可能是有什么其他的想法吧。嗨，可能是我以小人之心度君子之腹了。”  
沙瑞金点点头，李达康在林城盘桓了十年之后还能在短短六年内成为省长，说话还是很讲艺术的，不过人心隔肚皮，谁又能想得到李达康私下其实是那么没节操的一个人！  
两人又说到了当年李为民的事，李达康将沉痛的往事娓娓道来。当事人一字一句的讲述，竟让沙瑞金被早已知道的往事再次震撼。  
“一夜之间，全变了。”李达康转过脸直直看着沙瑞金，“那天晚上，我走在这堤坝上，走啊，看啊。真心话，我哭了。”  
“可以理解。”沙瑞金似乎没有注意到李达康探询的目光，只是叹着气点了点头。  
“我们林城市委想要发展，想要GDP，但我们想要的是现代化的GDP，是没有污染的GDP。我是农村来的孩子，我知道土地污染对农民会是怎样的灾难。”  
“是啊，我们决策者什么时候都要守住良心，守住底线。万亩玫瑰，是你独特的浪漫啊，达康同志。”沙瑞金温柔的笑着，“那个雨夜，要是我在······”  
李达康内心翻了个白眼，什么要是，你本来就在，还睡完不承认，脸真是大。  
“第二天在市委见到你，公务在身，抱歉。”沙瑞金想起了那日见到李达康，明显身体不适，出于避嫌，自己也没多问。  
“······”你是该好好道歉，“沙书记，您知道该怎么补偿的对吧？”李达康眨眨眼，沙瑞金感到一阵冷风吹过。  
“我们先比赛，达康书记，走吧。”说着就跨上了单车。  
“环湖十七公里，沙书记啊，您到底行不行？”李达康跟着也上了车。  
“你行我就行！”  
“晚上试试？”  
沙瑞金一溜烟跑了出去，李达康狠狠瞪着脚踏板，“加速！”  
沙瑞金回过头冲李达康一笑，“你加速。”  
“路漫漫其修远兮，您可别后劲不足！”  
真正十七公里下来，无论是两位领导还是后面跟着的俩秘书，都觉得腿快不是自己的了，互相找了个手，各进各车，一前一后回到省委大院洗澡换衣服。  
“沙书记，一号楼水管刚刚裂了，现在只有热水。”刚下车，白秘书就做了汇报，不想洗开水澡的沙瑞金立刻看向了李达康，“达康同志，借用一下浴室可以吧？”  
“当然，沙书记您请。”刚下车的李达康一下子没站稳，差点儿倒在走过来的沙瑞金怀里，沙瑞金也没松手，嘱咐白秘书帮忙送套衣服过来，就和李达康拉拉扯扯的进了2号楼。  
“你先洗？”李达康脱下外衣，扯下了领带，本着尊重领导的原则决定自己还是先坐一会儿。  
沙瑞金已经飞快脱掉了运动套装，“当然一起洗啊，不会几年没见反倒不好意思了吧？”全身上下都散发着汗味的沙瑞金捞起刚坐下的李达康，帮人脱了衣服，一起拖进了浴室。  
“呼，真舒服。”温热的水流很好的缓解着疲乏，在不算小的浴池里，两人手脚都还伸展的开。“达康同志，看不出来，你骑的还挺快的嘛，不过，还是比我慢了点儿。”  
“行行行，你是领导你说什么都对。”李达康把水调热了点，懒得争辩还是稍微让了一下沙瑞金这个事实。  
“哎，达康，你这认识就不够好，我们的党员要实事求是。”发现李达康并不搭理自己，沙瑞金爬在了池边，“达康，多久没给我搓过背了，麻烦一下行不行？”  
“哎呀，沙书记好记性啊，忘记咱们搓背之前一般都要进行什么活动了吗？”李达康还是漂了过来，贴上了沙瑞金块垒分明的脊背。  
“就算我让你现在弄，你怕是也没精力了吧。”沙瑞金不在乎的捞过沐浴液递给了李达康，十分享受的眯上了眼。  
“就这么小看我？”李达康接过沐浴液，在沙瑞金背上涂了满满一层，拿了个沐浴球开始搓泡泡。  
“达康，你怎么不用手了啊？”话音刚落，沙瑞金立刻就感受到了身下涌入的手指，“嘶，你还真弄啊······”  
“我觉得我们有点儿帐得尽快结算了。”李达康一手给沙瑞金搓背一手加速扩张着，示意沙瑞金屈膝抬高些，在水中润滑剂溶解的太快，太浪费了。  
“我不就是趁机拉你一起洗个澡吗，你还擦枪走火了······”沙瑞金腿有点儿软，不过为了不伤着自己还是尽力配合着李达康。  
“一·一六那天晚上，您不会又没见过我吧？”李达康吻着沙瑞金颈后，手下却不算温柔，算账嘛。  
“我说······不会又是我睡了你吧？”沙瑞金显然还是没有半点儿印象，真是惨，难道自己只能在睡梦中反攻？  
“又跟我装不记得了？那行——”李达康费力的把自己送了进去，温暖紧致的感觉真让人眷恋，“有多久没做过了，想我吗？”  
“我说，我们是不是该上下有序······”沙瑞金皱眉忍耐着许久没有尝过的不适感，烟雾缭绕的浴室中，两人的皮肤都越来越烫，运动后刚刚归于平静的血气又开始涌动。  
“内外有别。”李达康开始了活塞运动，沙瑞金的胯骨撞在池壁上，有点儿疼，不过逐渐沉浸在情欲之中的人，感官也渐渐湮没在了身后的进进出出里。  
“你真的来了汉东，像做梦一样。”欲望得到极大满足的李达康搂着沙瑞金又吻了一会儿才开始给人好好清理。  
“我现在宁愿做梦······”沙瑞金看着自己惨不忍睹的胸前，哀叹道。  
没等李达康反驳，门铃响了，应该是白秘书来送衣服。李达康裹了条浴巾，从门缝里接过了衣物，放在沙发上，又回了浴室。  
“您下午有事吗？”回到水雾氤氲的浴室里，这画面又挑起了新一轮的欲念，李达康舔了舔嘴唇，把浴巾扔在了地上。  
“没什么重要的事吧。”沙瑞金刚说完才回头看到了李达康赤裸裸的目光，“有事······高育良很可能要来找我。”  
“哦。”李达康丝毫没有半句废话的坐进了浴池，把人两腿拉到了腰侧。由于水的浮力，折腾起来倒更加方便了，水花间，沙瑞金的眼渐渐也蒙上了一层雾气。  
洗完李达康给沙瑞金裹了件浴袍，“在我这儿睡会儿还是穿衣服回去？”  
沙瑞金坐在沙发上，李达康忍着笑，让人体会了一次衣来伸手，替沙瑞金扣上了衬衫的最后一颗扣子之后，李达康的指尖划过领口，“看来下回还可以再往上吻一点，要是水管还没修好，随时恭候啊，远亲不如近邻对不对。”  
“我谢谢你啊李省长。”

（十）今夕不同往昔  
沙瑞金带着不适还是尽量维持着平日的坐姿，一上来就忍着肝疼在高育良面前把李达康从政绩到原则性夸成了一朵花，把高育良一堆还未开口的暗语中伤都堵了回去。不过高育良有备，立刻报告了一堆关于李达康的不利信息，不过真正紧要的地方大都是推测。沙瑞金当然不会放过这些，一一点了出来。  
高育良以可能性和事发的严重性终于逼着沙瑞金表了态，如果李达康与丁义珍的出逃有牵扯自己绝不姑息。说这话的时候沙瑞金的语气已经沉到可怕，高育良却还在宣示政治存在一般的继续推荐着祁同伟，这人是真的仅仅书生意气还是有更大的问题呢？  
高育良离开后，沙瑞金在沙发上侧卧养神，没想到就这么睡了过去。无边的黑暗中渐渐有了雨滴溅落的声响，越来越密，越来越急，昏暗的夜里，暴雨倾盆。  
“真心话，我哭了。”李达康的声音回响在耳畔，长堤上，只有一个突兀的人影。沙瑞金不可置信的一步步走了过去，他们已经熟悉到一点背影、一点气息都不会认错，在身后缓缓蹲下，贴上了冷到彻骨的脊梁，“达康，快起来。”  
沙瑞金好一阵折腾，才把这个可以说是伤心彻骨的李达康弄上了出租车，还出现了两人都没带钱把自己扔车上拿钱回来换人的丢人剧情。  
两只落汤鸡滴着水进了李达康的家，面对李达康试探的问沙瑞金胡乱应付着，把正在发呆的人拖进了浴室。好言好语安慰着让自己心疼的人，乖巧的样子没来由的诱人，沙瑞金抬头正好看见了可以利用的护手甘油，见人也不反对就大胆实践心愿了。  
期间两人有一搭没一搭的拌着嘴，李达康死死缠着沙瑞金，勾着人的欲火，而沙瑞金也尽情的拥有着别样风情的李达康。本带了几分怜惜的抹去了这人的泪水，李达康却主动要求再来，凶狠的啃咬却像兔子一般，沙瑞金也不再收敛，要捞回本钱一样的征服着纠缠不休的人，这澡足足洗了三个小时。  
将人温柔的放在床上，盖好被子，宿命一般的连吻都没有再索取一个，就一步步淡出了这个世界。  
沙瑞金醒来，觉得胸口有个地方在隐隐作痛，要不是来了汉东，他对李达康的了解可能就基本不会超出那个作风强硬的领导者、决策者，还有情事上心计百出让人无可奈何的人。是不是人老了，感情反倒还会丰富一点，还是说因为有了某个人而心会变软呢？  
沙瑞金决定要尝试着闯一闯，和李达康联手会让很多事情好办太多，如果李达康完全没有问题，那会是最好结果。况且，现有中央选定李达康做了代省长，也算······如果李达康真的和丁义珍有什么关联呢？不不不，他们都该是最珍惜自己事业的人啊，只是沙瑞金不能确定这种自信究竟从何而来。  
跟爱人温存过后的李达康精神都好了不少，破天荒回家吃了晚饭，顺口的一关心却被表妹的糟心事弄的心情沉痛，第二日就杀到了信访办对孙连成进行了现场教育，骂完人再次神清气爽的奔回了市委。当然也没忘记让赵东来多“关照”一下祁同伟，就这个几乎是在明面上的问题，一二把手早就毫不遮掩的达成了一致。好在李达康还没太关注祁同伟乡亲们的故事，不然说出来指不定比梁璐的野狗都弄来当警犬还要有水平呢。  
在沙李配的默契配合下，虽然丁义珍没有抓回来，但祁同伟已经基本被锁定，检察院的进展也非常可观。李达康也以雷霆手段双开掉了高育良的前大秘陈清泉，让祁同伟当场吃瘪，也示意了要配合检察院的工作弄清山水集团的牵扯，以及干部中的毒瘤。还有政府垫付的安置费，这都要从存在违法行为的山水集团身上讨回来。  
一切步入两人预设的正轨之后，李达康在家门口看见了站在路边一脸谦恭的赵瑞龙。这小子说是来替老书记赵立春传话的，劝李达康和高育良在这种关键时刻以和为贵免得有人坐收渔利。李达康当然不会答应，也不会明面上拒绝，装傻充愣直接否认了冲突的存在。就是嘛，我这么忙，风里雨里两头跑，为GDP鞠躬尽瘁，哪有兴致去招惹什么高书记。  
赵瑞龙句句话都打在了棉花上，只得做了最后的请求，看着以往的份上，放了陈清泉。  
李达康做出了十分歉疚且为难的表情，“这事儿你真说晚了，市委已经开过会了，决定——双开。”  
赵瑞龙彻底没了戏，接着高育良不放心打来的电话，抬腿就上了斜对面。李达康靠在沙发上，冷冷一句，“不送。”  
沙瑞金一直在窗边，从两人见面一直看到赵瑞龙满脸不悦的跑去了斜对面，轻轻一笑，决定去找李达康交流一下。  
“沙书记啊，水管又裂了？”李达康一开门，见是沙瑞金，倒放松了不少。  
“水管没裂我就不能来找你吗，李省长？”沙瑞金的眼神往三号院那边挑了挑，“你们两家都热闹啊。”  
“热闹？人家想跟我谈生意，可我和人家赵总可是无商可言啊。”李达康抬手示意沙瑞金随便坐，杏枝也不在，自己就随便歪在了沙发上。  
“难不成咱们的高书记要做生意？”沙瑞金打趣道。  
“什么呀，人高教授，指不定跟人讲《明史》呢，传道授业！”  
“心情不好？”沙瑞金坐在了李达康身边。  
这个距离有些暧昧，李达康警觉的绷起了神经，“见了赵总，心情能有多好，有‘朋’自远方来呀。”  
“跟你说个事。”沙瑞金把人扶到了自己怀里，摩挲着李达康单薄的肩，“林城，我想，我大概知道你从前说的是怎么回事了。”  
“哦，所以呢？”李达康挑衅的看着沙瑞金的下巴，“上门道歉啊？”  
沙瑞金把人圈的更紧了些，“你的事，从前我了解的太少。”  
“咱们睡的也不多啊。”李达康说出了自认为是安慰的一句话，“嗯，不如再增进一下，你来也是这个目的吧？”  
“明天我还要去调研呢。”  
“人都自己送上门来了，跟我说这个？”李达康素来都是行动派，立刻开始扒沙瑞金的衣服，沙瑞金把手按在了衣服上，颇为犹豫。  
“不如这样，今天过了，林城那事儿我就不跟你计较了，翻篇！”李达康提出了颇有诚意的建议，沙瑞金鬼使神差的点了点头，就被人带到了卧室里。  
“记得这个吗？”李达康从床头柜里拎出来三只粉粉的猪头，冲沙瑞金招摇。  
“不行！不能用这个！”沙瑞金想起很多年前的悲惨经历断然拒绝，李达康凑了上去，“这可是升级版。”  
这是什么破理由！沙瑞金双手撑在墙上，后穴中那个东西不断作祟的时候才反应过来自己是怎么让这种逻辑通过的！等等！更大的问题好像是，自己甚至提都没提自己想要在上面？堕落啊堕落······  
“走神啊沙书记”，李达康不满的啃着沙瑞金的耳垂，一手扶着腰，一手伸进了还紧着的甬道，把那枚猪头慢慢往那点上推。沙瑞金的腰颤了一下，细碎的喘息从唇边流出，李达康偏偏很有耐心的欣赏着沙瑞金背部的轮廓，将人按在墙上，让挺立的乳头在冰冷的墙面的刺激下更加不堪。直到沙瑞金的内里都变得湿滑，甚至有液体顺着腿根流了下来的时候，才换上了自己的。  
当沙瑞金发出第一声压抑不住的呻吟时，李达康拖着人一起滚在了地毯上，跪趴的姿势，不停地做着小幅度的抽插。吮着完美的腰线，李达康耐心而持久的顶弄着，探索着传说中的的前列腺高潮。  
沙瑞金的体温在一点点上升，全身渐渐覆上了薄汗，腿也开始不由自主的颤抖，穴口一下下的收缩，似乎在自动把小李达康往里送。沙瑞金的前端不断流出液体，湿了一小片地毯，李达康这么弄了很久，沙瑞金在接连不断的高潮中声音都飘忽了起来。  
最终瘫在地毯上的沙瑞金，贴着小腹下大块的粘腻，看着意犹未尽的李达康觉得自己一定是猪油蒙了心才会觉得这人缺少关爱、需要安慰。  
“树的伤疤最终会变成最坚硬的地方，您说对吗沙书记？”李达康终于也释放在了沙瑞金体内，看着自己的杰作，抹了一把在沙瑞金的背上。  
沙瑞金说不出话，喘好了气，整个人几乎是飘到浴室去的，享受着李达康的后期服务。“舒不舒服啊？”李达康的手划过沙瑞金的下颌，继而在水花中满足的继续逗弄着。“今夕不同往昔了，沙书记。”  
看在即将到来的久违的李达康亲手做的早餐的份上，沙瑞金决定还是保持好心情入睡。

（十一）沙书记  
沙瑞金看了一眼手表，又塞了口早餐，跟李达康带着食物的味道互相品尝了一番才挥手跑回了一号院。在去吕州的途中，和田国富交流了一会儿就一个人跑到后排去补觉了，田国富感到很奇怪，一向精力过剩的沙瑞金什么时候开始嗜睡了？  
到了吕州，见到了田国富和吴春林联袂推荐的易学习，可谓踏实肯干的典范。哎，他还跟李达康搭过班子，曾经还是李达康的班长呢。交流完关于吕州月牙湖畔美食城的前因后果，沙瑞金就问起了金山往事，当然，重点还是在李达康身上。  
“您不知道，李达康这个人，作风实在是强势，他做市长市长就是一把手，他做书记书记就是一把手，他······”易学习虽然心里佩服李达康的能力，这么多年到底是有点憋屈的，这点高育良书记应该更有体会。  
“哦？那这么说，他现在当省长了，我还得听他的了？”沙瑞金调侃着，几人哄笑。其实从这段时间来看，李达康还是挺配合的，不过以后的事，谁说的准呢。后来李达康听说了，当即表示反正床上你得听我的，其他咱们各司其职，谁又闲的慌还有工夫干架。沙瑞金表示赞同之后总觉得哪里好像不太对。  
吕州一行收获颇丰啊，沙瑞金把毛娅给的一大包茶叶收好，冲田国富赞叹了一句，又开始补觉了，田国富无奈，只得等回到省委再和沙瑞金好好谋划下一步，如何好好利用易学习这个契机。  
“瑞金同志，你对达康同志，在某些方面，是不是有些偏袒过了？”田国富犹豫着还是提出了意见。  
“不可否认他是难得的改革大将，咱们汉东大动作之后，经济必须要有敢做敢闯有能力的人领头撑起来，李达康既然没有原则问题，一二把手之间精诚合作，是好事。想想咱们的高书记和李省长在吕州的那一年多，如果内部矛盾激化到一定程度，一加一可不仅仅是不等于二了，甚至有可能是负的。”沙瑞金一副胸有成竹的样子，“我知道，达康同志这个人作风强劲，但你还不知道我吗？”  
“我不过提醒你多注意些，毕竟他与赵系还是有些渊源，不可不慎重。”  
“嗨，我们党不搞株连，国富同志，你这个纪委书记，也要有分寸啊。”沙瑞金拍了拍田国富的肩，准备明天的会议要紧，“至于李达康，这也是个切入的好时机。”  
李达康和高育良难得一路没有争吵，就赵家公子的打机锋也好，阴阳怪气也好，总之是达成了一致。进了会议厅，两人又不免相互试探一番，就着祁同伟的问题，又提到了赵瑞龙。沙瑞金从背后走过，看着气场总是不太对的两个人，提到了美食城，提起了易学习。  
“易学习可是给我和国富上了生动的一课啊。”沙瑞金看着李达康说的这句话，意味倒不太明显。  
李达康根本没放在心上，“易学习我很熟悉啊，他能给你上什么课啊。”  
“哎，你看你，说这话，可见你们已经不熟悉了。”沙瑞金笑了，李达康真的毫无防备啊，那就顺带压一压吧。“这次我们汉东要表彰的十位优秀区县干部，我头一个就推荐的他。”  
“好啊好啊，我赞成。易学习是个能干老实的干部，难得。”李达康话虽说的中肯，可这变脸变得，高育良看着都快绷不住了。虽然内心不屑，高育良也只得跟着附和。  
会议室的白板上挂出了沙瑞金和田国富带回来的规划图，看着金山，李达康自觉的第一个起身，和沙瑞金相视一笑，讲起了金山的路。讲起了易学习的牺牲，将共产党员大局为重勇于承担责任做出了由衷的赞美，当然还有自己的所作所为。沙瑞金做出了导向性的小结，对于李达康随之而来的歉疚，沙瑞金没有立即答话，直接让挂出了下一张图。  
在坐的人大都与易学习有过交集，在一把手的领导以及二把手领头之下，易学习的光辉形象立刻树在了众人面前。连高育良都附和着赞美了一番，李达康终于在沙瑞金的节奏中提出了建设性问题：干部制度、易学习为什么升不上来。  
看着沙李二人一冷一热，一唱一和，高育良开始感到不妙。政协还来了个钱秘书长，跟着吴部长、还有田国富也不时的插着话，明里暗里的指示，让高育良终于开口拿出了自己的辩证法。一番诡辩之下，貌似占了理，实则犯了众怒，李达康不断亲自上阵拆台，钱秘书长也配合着抬杠，田国富更是直接指出了祁同伟的副省长彻底没戏。  
沙瑞金最后的话说的很重，就差点出赵立春本人了，接着又回到了易学习身上，“今天大家喝的茶还是易学习的爱人自己种的茶，如果觉得好，不妨也去买点。”说着还扫了坐在身侧李达康一眼，李达康惊讶的看着茶杯里的青叶，竟没有注意到啊，不由得感叹：“易学习同志真是命好啊，遇上了这么一个伯乐。”  
“达康同志，你怎么就没做这个伯乐啊？”沙瑞金当然不会放过这个机会，既是给田国富看、给省委一众看，也是试探。李达康的笑容僵住了，沙瑞金进一步问了下去，李达康只得说，“瑞金书记，从那以后我和易学习同志工作上就没有什么交集了。”  
“可是，你在省委做了做了多年的常委，就没有机会推荐他吗？”沙瑞金穷追不舍。  
李达康还未开口，钱秘书长就帮着解了围，把问题归到了赵立春身上。田国富看着火候也够猛了，也跟着劝了两句。沙瑞金做出了最终总结，给李达康的定性也就是个“过分爱惜政治羽翼”。李达康的脸色终于缓和了点，提笔继续在本子上写写画画。  
没想到会后，沙瑞金又留下了两人，刚跟高育良扯了两句，李达康就冷着脸直接问道，“您留下我们二位是？”  
沙瑞金靠在桌边，提起了民主生活会，两人一致推托，沙瑞金明是诱导，实是官大半级压死人。好在李达康体谅沙瑞金初来乍到有些事不得不做，率先松了口，高育良无法，也只能应了下来，沙瑞金缠着美食城不放，高育良越来越头疼，李达康积攒着不悦干脆又给高育良补了一刀。  
说完后，李达康跟着沙瑞金去了省委书记办公室，看人明摆着不情愿，沙瑞金先把秘书派去看门，再坐下来继续好好沟通。  
“你知道的，我是真忙。”李达康没有爆发，只是陈述着事实。  
“辛苦你了，过两个月，京州的担子应该就能松些了。”沙瑞金从柜子里给李达康拿出了那一大包茶叶，“你是不是比较习惯喝这个？”见人没反应，“我再给你重新泡一杯？”  
“其实我喝什么都一样，只不过，那里是初见。”李达康拉住了沙瑞金的手腕，“咱们说好的精诚合作呢，就这么突然给我个下马威？幸好我今儿心情好，不然，哼哼······”  
“不然怎么样啊，李省长？”沙瑞金讨好的给人揉着肩，“知道你不会。”  
“轻点！快散架了！”李达康把自己扔进了沙发里，嫌弃着沙瑞金的手法。  
“不如这样。”沙瑞金俯身舔着薄唇，在李达康微微张口的时候，彻底打开了他的口腔，舌尖一下下刮擦着内壁，李达康也不甘示弱掠夺着唇齿间的气息。  
沙瑞金刚刚摸到了李达康的领口，就被人一爪子拍了下来，“要做也是你先脱了趴好！”李达康死死瞪着沙瑞金，毫不退缩。半分钟之后，沙瑞金动摇了，放开李达康，决定去灌点凉水。  
“晚上，我们好好谈谈，你家还是我家？”李达康已经理好了衬衫准备回省府，虽然办公室是个不错的场景，但确实有繁重的公务在等着他，来日方长嘛。  
“我家。”沙瑞金立刻做出了选择，内心有个地方在蠢蠢欲动。  
李达康凑到了沙瑞金耳畔，“第一，你家水管可能又要破；第二，就算去你家，你也是我的盘中餐，没有选择。”  
“那你就等着吧达康同志。”  
李达康嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，今天才知道，沙瑞金居然听夸奖会害羞啊，那晚上——必须进行全面交流！

（十二）河蟹  
事实就是，沙瑞金下班回去，刚准备洗澡，水管再次华华丽丽的裂了······大晚上的，只得先去关了水阀，明天再说吧，先给李达康打电话，“达康同志，你找人弄一号院的水管了？”  
“您说什么呢沙书记，我这儿还没忙完呢，要是没什么要紧事，先挂了啊，回去就找您。”  
“李达康？！”沙瑞金只能默认这人是乌鸦嘴吧，给小白说好明天找人来修管道，看着二号院没灯只好穿好衣服，坐在窗边等着李达康跟工作约完会。  
好在李达康还算记得这边也还有个会，回的也不算太晚。听说沙瑞金家水管又裂了，大笑一阵，守株待兔，等着一脸丧气的沙瑞金过来。  
沙瑞金拎着一包衣服进门的时候，李达康自己都洗完了，指了指浴室，目光又飘回了带回来的文件上。沙瑞金决定先跑过去偷个香再说，刚出浴的李达康皮肤显得异常白皙水润，沙瑞金刚凑到颈侧就一口咬了下去，被人嫌弃的推开，又指了指浴室，“为你的老腰着想，今儿就不再浴室做了吧。”  
“今儿咱换换花样，我好好伺候你。”沙瑞金的手已经不老实的摸到了领口下的皮肤，又被李达康扒开了，“洗澡去！不然你就回一号院洗开水澡，我可不管你了。”沙瑞金好歹还是索取了一个深吻，才飞快跑进了浴室，从步骤上向令人激动的事情逼近。  
沙瑞金顺从的躺在了床边，当李达康掏出手铐的时候，一个反擒拿把多年未遇实质性反抗，毫无防备的李达康一只手拷在了床头。李达康挣扎了一下，随即抬头淡定的冲沙瑞金一笑，“沙书记，您可真是身手矫捷啊。”  
“那当然。”沙瑞金虽然已经感到了不对，不过这点上还是非常自得的，终于不是梦了吗？摩挲着李达康翻出来的洁白手肘，在人唇边落下一个吻。  
李达康努力凑到了沙瑞金身前，轻轻吻着轮廓优美的胸肌，“沙书记的身材保持的真好，比你小个二三十岁的小年轻都难见如此魁梧奇伟，充满，男人的气息。”  
“你······要是喜欢我可以教你健身······”沙瑞金艰难的憋出了一句话，除了下身，耳朵更是燥热。  
“这身段，这气魄，多少女人求之不得啊，偏偏便宜了我。”李达康靠在沙瑞金胸口，抿着唇，眼波流转，望着沙瑞金，真挚而纯情，不带什么情欲，圣洁的让沙瑞金的耳后越来越烫。  
“不只是外表，你的这里。”李达康靠回了床头，定定的看着沙瑞金，“他们说我霸道，千真万确，对高育良，我可没客气过。哪有人跟你一样，有魄力，有手段，有原则，有操守。正如他们说的，你来了，我就不该犹豫，易学习，该推荐！”  
“是吧？我们的好领导，今天的棋下的真是妙······”  
“达康，我们专心做，做完再说。”沙瑞金的脸已经透出了红色，指尖搓动，明显是不安。  
“凡事都讲个理字，就如今天，该做就做，该听也要听下去对不对？您一向在让人说话，以理服人上可谓典范······”李达康当然不会见好就收，从沙瑞金来的头一天，去岩台视察环保工程开始，一件一件夸了起来，还没说完第一次常委会呢，这人就真臊的不行了。  
“达康，我们换个说······别再······”沙瑞金看着李达康万分认真的样子，到嘴边的话又咽了回去，实在不能再看着这个人的脸了，趁沙瑞金背过去捂脸，李达康嘴上一边说，一边从床头柜里悄悄摸出了钥匙。  
“沙书记啊，您床上的表现也是一等一的好呢。”沙瑞金刚反应过来，李达康已经扒下了他的裤子，从腹肌开始夸完整个下半身。沙瑞金全身发烫的倒在了床上，双手被束缚着，后穴吞吐着李达康的手指，亮晶晶的润滑液汩汩流出，万分淫靡。  
“我知道您床上一向温柔体贴，除了前面不太持久，其他都是万里挑一。”李达康抽出手指，抬起沙瑞金的一条腿，戴好套子，换上了自己来深入。  
一下下的顶弄着那处腺体，沙瑞金被动的承受着故意磨人的节奏，前端也被冷落着，徒劳的在床单上一下下蹭着。“李达康！”沙瑞金终于吼了出来，身后跟着一缩，弄的李达康很是舒服。  
“怎么了？”李达康用手掌在沙瑞金的屁股上弄出了十分响亮的两声，“哦，对了，我们还没欣赏分析完第一次常委会上沙书记的高超政治智慧和大刀阔斧严整贪腐的精神呢。”  
“你闭嘴！”沙瑞金徒劳的扭动着，欲望仍然得不到有用的纾解，李达康甚至完全停下了动作。“那你······换一个说。”沙瑞金的喘息越来越急促，配合着收了两下后穴，将李达康的器物往里带。  
李达康轻笑一声，加快了速度，看着沙瑞金咬牙不发出一声呻吟的痛苦表情，狠狠撞在了那一点上，同时笑着叫到，“沙书记您真厉害呀，哦，唔~”  
“李达康！你！呼······你，叫什么！”沙瑞金气愤的动了下腿，也没带多少力气，甚至都没蹬到李达康。  
“您叫的那么好听，自己又舍不得叫，我只好自己叫两声来弥补一下咯。”李达康扶着沙瑞金的腰，一下又一下的把自己往更深处送，臀肉撞击的频率越来越高，声音也越来越响，终于沙瑞金在弓身仰头高呼的时候释放了出来。李达康加紧又挺送了两下，也射了出来，取出套子，扔进了一边的垃圾桶。  
“你知不知道你有多美好。”李达康卧在沙瑞金身侧的时候，搂着沙瑞金宽实的臂膊，舌尖一点点舔上了胸口。“你看，这里想我了。”李达康指着刚刚逗弄了两下就挺立起来的地方，越发卖力，“说好的换换新花样，沙书记，您这么勇于尝试新鲜事物，所以——我们，做什么？”  
“我······”  
“沙书记啊，您一向在个人修养上起楷模作用，保持啊，保持。”李达康露出了两颗兔子牙，笑眯眯的，沙瑞金此刻全身发软，不然一定会把这只兔子的皮扒了，看看里面到底是是只狐狸还是只灰狼。  
“达康······”沙瑞金刚念出李达康的名字就骤然没了声。  
“嗯？沙瑞金？”李达康一惊，这不会被自己夸的心律不齐昏过去了吧！李达康摸了摸颈侧，又摸了脉搏，探了探呼吸，松了口气，这人好像是睡着了······不过，自己有这么猛吗？  
再次鉴别了一下体魄，反正自己是拖不动的，等人醒过来吧。反正这次用了套子，明天再整也没事。看着沙瑞金被自己操开的穴口，叹了口气，算了算了，来日方长。  
于是李省长开始收拾两人滚床单留下的一片狼藉，衣服，垃圾，被单，一样样处理。沙瑞金真是重啊，李达康使出了吃奶的力气才把沙瑞金推到了床的另一边，拉出了下面弄脏的床单。正铺新床单的时候，李达康喘了两口气才开始发力推沙瑞金，没想到，手刚碰上，这人就自己起来了。  
“瑞金你终于醒了啊！太好了，赶紧起来，我好铺床单。”李达康抖了抖手中的一般床单催人下去，顺便还能搭把手。  
没想到，沙瑞金的手迅速钳住了李达康的手腕，把还裸着的人直接压在了还没铺好的新床单上。“一·一六的晚上，你挺厉害的嘛，嗯，达康书记，那个时候都能把我一脚踹出去！”  
“嗯？！”先是愣了一下，随即反驳，“你还好意思说，是谁不分地点不分场合的发情！”看着沙瑞金要吃人的眼神，李达康的表情迅速软了下来，“应该，应该，沙书记您最——”  
沙瑞金找到了整治这张嘴的有效方法——直接用嘴堵住。  
“唔——啊——”李达康几次想要说话，都一字不落的被沙瑞金吞了进去，终于只剩下了喘息的时候，沙瑞金的手伸到了李达康身后，非常的干涩，弄的李达康一口咬上了沙瑞金的肩，眼泪都快出来了，“拿润滑剂！”  
“那你趴好，对，抬高一点。”沙瑞金扶着李达康的腰给人摆好了姿势，这回可不是做梦了吧，除非还有盗梦空间！  
李达康愤愤的瞪了沙瑞金一眼，还是维持这个姿势等沙瑞金回来。  
“别说话！不然我们上浴室做去！”沙瑞金一边威胁一边给李达康做着扩张。没遇上倒霉事的李达康显然不是很配合，沙瑞金一巴掌回敬了过去，留下鲜红的指印，“别说话！不然我也给你塞那三个猪头进去。”  
李达康撇了撇嘴，把脸埋进了枕头里，嘀咕道，“不说就不说，反正你明天早饭自己弄。”  
“先喂饱了你下面那张嘴再说吧，达康，省长！”沙瑞金的器物大到可怕，在李达康完全清醒的情况下，经过还算充分的润滑，要完全吞进去也很是吃力。  
沙瑞金把人翻了过来，让李达康像前几次那样紧紧抱着自己，沙瑞金也奋力圈着李达康仿佛要把人揉入骨血。在李达康耳边一声声唤着，“达康，可以吗？”  
“可以。”李达康蹭着沙瑞金，抱得更紧了些。  
“我没在做梦吧？”沙瑞金啄着李达康的耳垂，身下仍然没有动。  
“沙瑞金你他妈都进来来还问个屁呀！赶紧的！”李达康努力收着后穴，催沙瑞金动作，沙瑞金终于不再迟疑，把两人共同带入了欲念的海洋，一同沉沦。  
被打横抱进浴室的李达康摸着沙瑞金的腹肌感叹道，“体力真好。”  
“达康，你要是再那样说话······”沙瑞金的眼神露出了贪婪，吓得李达康一哆嗦，乖乖闭了嘴。  
第二天，李达康是被一锅的糊味给熏醒的，捂着腰跑到厨房，果然是事故现场。沙瑞金满面歉疚的表示达康我马上清理，李达康白了一眼，“那早饭怎么办？”  
“不如······我现在去给田国富打个电话，让他家保姆多做点，他家饭也好吃。”沙瑞金灵机一动，说干就干立刻掏出了手机。说完还揉着李达康的头发表示，咱们一二把手不是通气太少了嘛，这样，咱们仨一起吃个饭，顺便合计合计。  
田国富看着李达康和沙瑞金似乎互换了的领带心情复杂。

（十三）溯洄  
身心畅快的省长和省委书记双双在纪委书记家吃了早饭后，坐在同一张沙发上，和孤身一人坐在对面的纪委书记谈起了工作。三大巨头交流的十分愉快、气氛相当的融洽，当然田国富对此保留意见，不过有很多话三人之间说开了就好办太多，短短数月，汉东的局势在沙瑞金的操控中完美的向预想中走去。  
刚刚转了正并卸下了市委书记担子一身轻的李省长和沙书记一起站在一号院视野最好的窗口看着满头大汗的高育良挖地，感叹一番扯上窗帘就在飄台上来了一次。  
第二天在同一位置勾肩搭背的看着田国富把又恢复了沉稳儒雅的高育良带了出来，上了车，开走。  
李达康的爪子拍了拍沙瑞金的肩，“你说，咱俩会不会有一天也给田书记带走一个？”  
沙瑞金愣了一下，“达康，你没犯什么事吧？”  
“犯了你要怎么样啊，大义灭亲？”李达康嘲讽的看着沙瑞金，“我看你才比较容易犯事，当年是谁滥招桃花的？”  
“我也就招了你一朵吧，再说，明明是你先······”沙瑞金摇了摇头，“算了，扯不清。”大概这就是冥冥之中注定要在一起吧，认命般再次扯上了窗帘，滚作一团，就这么昏天黑地吧，反正是周末。  
两位领导携手并肩走进常委会的会议厅的时候，田国富用手捂住了眼睛。李达康坐下的时候，离得最近的田国富又听见一声“小心腰”，还没再次捂上脸又听见了李达康的同样一句，田国富的水杯“啪”的一声被自己的手肘撞到了地上。  
“国富，当心啊，这还好不是玻璃的。”沙瑞金关切的眼神里，田国富喘着气艰难的弯腰自己拾起了地毯上没滚多远的水杯，“谢谢，我们是不是可以开始开会了？”  
“当然，同志们，我们开会。”沙瑞金与李达康相视一笑，李达康也轻声说道，“开会。”  
会后，在走廊里几位常委感慨，一二把手数月之间相处的真是太好了，可以想象咱们汉东在反腐风暴之后在两人携手引领下的全面发展。沙瑞金当即表示当然是全面，我与达康同志相辅相成，相濡以沫。  
刚刚跨出门槛只听见了后四个字的田国富眼前一黑，这同级监督，还监督个屁呀！啊，我怎么说脏话了？田国富立刻捂住了嘴。  
当然，两个骨子里作风都极为霸道的人处久了还是时不时会有点点小摩擦的，不过神仙打架嘛，小鬼掺和必遭殃，所以围观就好了。最终遭殃的往往不是小鬼，而是三号神仙田国富。我们的田书记不仅要在神仙打架的时候劝劝架，回了省委大院还要捂好眼睛避免看见妖精打架的片段，闭着眼睛拉好窗帘的田国富哀叹，我这是上辈子造了什么孽呀······  
进行完妖精打架的两大神仙此刻神清气爽，早进入了床尾合的步骤，沙瑞金搂着骨头硌的自己并不太舒服的李达康，一同望着窗外，“国富真是没情趣，大好的月色，窗帘拉那么紧。”  
“就是。”李达康附议，摸着沙瑞金昨天刚刚刮得十分光洁的下巴，“沙书记呀，你还想做那种梦吗？”  
“梦想成真，还做什么梦啊，不过，那三个梦真好。”沙瑞金揽着李达康的肩，又吻了下去，“就是，咱们排班能不能换换，凭什么你一三五七我二四六啊。”  
“对呀，我也觉得这样不行，我们俩上次开会脸色太差田书记就差没问出口是不是要补肾了。”李达康思考了半晌，“不如这样，我们以后分大小月吧，我大、你小。”  
“达康······你真的不再考虑考虑？”沙瑞金做出委屈的表情冲李达康眨着眼。  
李达康霸气的挥了挥手，“就这么定了！”  
“是吗？”沙瑞金瞬间露出了可怕的眼神，手也扶住了李达康的腰，将人缓缓提起，“定了吗？好好想想啊，达康省长。”  
“放我下来！”李达康惊恐的扭着腰，感受着离自己越来越近的危险，“拿开！不行！”  
沙瑞金一下下悠悠的蹭着，“考虑好了吗，嗯？”  
“沙瑞金！再不拿开信不信我······”  
“你要怎么样啊？”  
“把你夸上天！”李达康刚吼出来，最后一个字就变成了惊叫，“啊！”沙瑞金一入到底，楔子一般钉了进去，好在是第二次，倒不是很费劲。只是李达康又淹没在了被再次唤醒的情欲之中，只能随着沙瑞金卖力的动作发出了不成字句、发自肺腑的赞叹。  
“所以，我们怎么排班？”  
“上······上下半月。有效期——”  
“成交！”没有压着身下的人签订“丧权辱国”条约，大概是真的太过珍重了吧，沙瑞金揉了揉李达康因薄汗而粘在额前的短发，抱着安然入眠的人去了浴室。  
至于李达康为什么提出了这个公平的条约，那当然是因为怕沙瑞金再做那种梦啊，倒不是怕人的粗暴活动，只是每次粗暴活动之前，自己实在太倒霉，这波交换，不亏。不过在沙瑞金半夜闯入假装梦中的时候，李达康是会毫不犹豫的招呼回去进行智力与体力的较量的。  
沙瑞金带着李达康，或者说李达康带着沙瑞金亦可，终于在赵案结束后的第四个季度，把GDP拖了回去，并继续以可观速度增长着。  
汉东多好啊，好的能够让人乐不思蜀，沙瑞金在省委书记任上一直做到了满龄进京。本以为李达康会直接接班，而中央应该是出于人尽其才的同时防止树大根深再出一个赵案的考虑，李达康也被安排了进京。这下好了，一前一后，欣欣然一路北上。  
闲的长蘑菇的沙副国还时不时上门给李正部来个全套按摩，投桃报李，李正部也是会抽出点宝贵时间照顾一下被自己喂叼了的胃再跑去工作的。看着新闻里的李达康，吃着碗里的肉，沙瑞金觉得遇上这人要是能再早些就更好了，就这么百无聊赖的又在沙发上睡起了回笼觉，隐隐约约，有个年轻的身影，无比熟悉。  
等到李达康又跟自己成了平级，沙瑞金已经彻底成了闲人，却还得在李达康家里“日日守空房。”没办法，年轻几岁就是好，还在实职上奉献着自我。等沙瑞金把李达康书房里从地上堆到天上的书都翻了一遍之后，李达康终于任满了。  
“沙瑞金，我说我裸退了。”李达康参加完最后一次会议，回家就把公文包一把扔到了墙角，“明天起，我们可以做所有想做的事了。”  
“好。”沙瑞金淡淡的笑着，这一天来的时候，比预想中更让人感动，沙瑞金的眼角微微潮湿。  
“逆流而上，我们一步步走回初遇的地方吧。”李达康肆意的放下了满身的疲惫，窝在了沙瑞金身侧，“明天就走吧。”  
“好，明天，一起走。对了，咱们的新排班？”  
“上半年下半年。”  
“这次是终身？”  
“嗯。”


End file.
